


South Park Fusion AU! (One-Shots)

by Vampirtulpe



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, But fusion isn't that apparent, F/M, Freedom Pals - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, The kids have real powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: A series of one-shots in my South Park Fusion AU with changing topics and most of the time not in chronological order. But fusion isn't the only thing in this AU. Every kid also has super-powers. Sometimes it's fluff, sometimes it's angst and sometimes it's shippy, I hope you enjoy it. (Honestly, I'm completely new here and I have no idea what I'm doing)





	1. Bloodsucker (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! First of all, thank you for showing interest in my AU and the following One-Shot. Everyone is allowed to write suggestions and make requests! This One-Shot is centered around Clyde and his superpowers and Jimmy. It's angsty and there are mentions of blood. I hope you enjoy it!

Stumbling down the street with the only audible sound being his heart beating in his ears while trying to calm his ragged and uneven breathing down. He made a sharp turn in a nearby alley with nothing but fire ladders on the walls and a brick wall at the other end. Covering his face with his shaking hands he leaned against one of the brick walls and slid down to sit on the floor. Clyde couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the cool touch of the bricks against his back and couldn't smell the stench of cat urine in the alley, couldn't taste the cold air blowing in his face and freezing his hands, which he now removed from his face to stare at them. They were shaking and twitching and Clyde could just stare at them wide-eyed. He wanted to cry, he really wanted to, but something was preventing him from doing so.

He could only hear his rapidly beating heart, his raspy breath and, above all else, an undying feeling of hunger. Clyde pressed his eyes shut and shook his head frantically while pulling his hair with both hands, trying to ground himself with another kind of pain. It was unbearable. He could feel sharp fangs slowly sliding out of his gums as he shook and whimpered. "Nononono, please no!" he searched his mouth with his tongue and winced, when one of the newly emerged fangs pirced through his tongue and a small trickle of blood emerged. Clydes senses shot off completely as soon as he felt the red drops in his mouth, the sensation completely overwashing him. He quickly tried to gather all the blood in his mouth and swallowed it with a little gulp while trying to find more blood. More blood. Clyde opened his eyes again and opened his mouth to scream silently, the pain in his organs starting to overtake his mind, the only things he could think about being his own hunger and fresh blood. It wasn't new, he just hoped he could control it. 

Besides the Raisins Girls, Clydes cryptonite were his own powers. He was a hunter-vampire, a really rare kind of vampire who doesn't need to drink blood but is cursed with the unresistable instinct to drink and kill, especially strong if you haven't drank in a while. He could eat and drink normal food, he even had to, but it didn't fill him up if he wouldn't drink blood, even though it isn't necessary for surviving. And boy, didn't Clyde drink in a while. He was starved for almost three months now and he thought he could handle it. He thought he could hang out with his friends and save South Park with them as his hero-persona Mosquito. It's funny, his vampiric powers consist of drinking blood, which he couldn't even control, really weak flying and controlling some insects. It was a strange combination and exactly this combination gave him the motivation to create Mosquito, a slightly insane but charming and most of all composed hero who would never drink from someone innocent. He really wished he could be as strong as Mosquito was. But he was sitting in an alley, drinking blood from his tongue like he was lost in the desert and didn't even know what water looked like. But his throat was parched and he needed to drink. He stared at his own tremoring hands again, especially at the wrists, seeing the warm blood flowing through the thick veins.

Clydes eyes turned red as he hissed, tearing his jaw open to reveal the two fangs and biting in his own wrist, grunting and whimpering miserably as the sensations of pain and relief flooded his  
mind and brain. The warm metallic liquid cooled his parched throat, but Clyde knew that it was just his own blood. His own blood wasn't good, wasn't as delicious as other blood. Clyde moaned in despair as he got up and stumbled out of the alley, eyes frantically scanning the area, before he tried to run in the direction he remembered Tokens house was. He couldn't even muster enough strenght to run and just ended up stumbling pretty fast. He couldn't look around or he would see potential victims, he could not hear his own heart beating anymore but the hearts of the people around him, inviting him to sink their fangs into their humans. And the smell of those giant blood bags wasn't helping either. He already left school early because of his instincts kicking in and this unbearable fear to hurt his friends, he couldn't just attack strangers on the street! He just had to get to Tokens house, enter the Freedom Pals base and lock himself in the training room until someone shows up and he can tell them what happened. He made it to Tokens mansion, stumbled inside and quickly put in the code to enter the base for the freedom pals. He made it, he just had to lock himself in and-.

His pupils shrunk and his heart stopped for a moment as he saw Jimmy sitting on an office chair in front of a computer and typing letters and numbers which made no sense to the ordinary eye. Jimmy perked up and turned around, smiling widely as he saw Clyde and showing his braced teeth. "Oh! H-h-hello Clyde! Is s-sch-school already over?" Memories started to kick in, a little late as if they were trying to mock him. Jimmy didn't come to school today, said he wanted to work on the DNA-Fibulator to raise the productivity of our superpowers. Clyde saw but didn't register Jimmys eyebrows furrowing with worry and a frown appearing on his face. "Clyde, are y-you alright? Did s-something happen?" Clydes red eyes quickly scanned the room. Jimmy tried to get up, but his crutches were on the other side of the table. Clyde could see a pulsing vein in Jimmys neck and lost all sensed at that point. He didn't hear Jimmys surprised shriek as Clyde jumped down the stairs and tackled Jimmy to the ground, staring him down hungrily. Jimmy wiggled, trying to escape Clydes grasp while at the same time digesting the picture before him. Clyde, his friend Clyde, with widened red eyes, sharp vampire-like fangs dishevelled hair and a bleeding wrist, blood dripping down his hand and onto Jimmys yellow shirt, staining his shoulder red.

Clydes head darted forward, trying to pierce through Jimmys neck and drain the pulsing vein, when the disabled headbutted him before he could do so. Their skulls bashed together with a loud thumping noise and Clyde hissed angrily as he stumbled backwards, Jimmy quickly rolling to the side and holding his forehead in pain. He needed to get to his crutches so he could use his inhuman speed to actually defend himself! The brunette crawled towards the desk and reached for his crutches, when Clyde appeared next to him and slammed his food down, trapping and crushing Jimmys arm painfully as Clyde continued to twist his foot and increase the pressure. Jimmys jaw opened to scream silently as the pain took over his systems. He wasn't exspecting this at all. Clyde was serious, whatever his actual goal was, and Jimmy was afraid his friend might actually break his arm. 

He looked up to see Clyde in the face, directly in the eyes and maybe ask him if he really wanted to do that, only to see pure ferocity in his eyes and bared teeth, ready to tear the speedster apart. Clyde hissed and dove down, biting Jimmy in the neck who screamed at the sudden pain and punched Clyde in the face with his fine arm. Clyde only grunted and continued to kind of shift and turn and apparently try to find a certain spot. Jimmy felt weak, the pain took over his senses and his pupils shrank to the size of pinpoints as he tried to reach out and grab one of his crutches and slam it on Clydes nose who howled in pain and stumbled back once again, tearing a little bit of flesh and allowing blood to flow freely down his neck and mix with Clydes blood on Jimmys shirt. The speedster crawled to the main computer, whole body shook by tremors as he lifted a little safety glass and slammed the red button down to activate the emergency call for all Freedom Pals, just in time because Clyde tackled him down again and resumed his old spot on Jimmys neck, draining every bit of energy from him. His mind was fuzzy, everything was silent as the speedster slowly stopped twitching and fighting against Clyde and went limb, surrendering to his friend who continued to hungrily drink the blood out of the boy. 


	2. Bloodsucker (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom Pals got the emergency call and hurry to join Jimmy in his battle against whatever threat there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if everything is a little weird and you don't like it but I had no idea how to write the second part. I hope you still enjoy it though!

In South Park Elementary in a little room for the fourth grade went 8 different phones at the same time nuts, vibrating or blaring special ringtones if they weren't on silent. The students are actually really lucky that their teacher left the classroom a few minutes ago and could get up and talk to each other. "That was the emergency alert from the Freedom Pals!" Said Kenny through his muffled hoodie as everyone gathered around each other. "Who pressed the button? It couldn't have been a false alarm, could it?" Asked Stan while casting nervous glances towards the door. If it really was an emergency they couldn't afford to get caught by the teacher and spending the afternoon in detention. "I don't think so. The button is protected by safety glass." Answered Craig dedpan as always, while Kyles eyes widened in realization. 

"Jimmy is in the base! He said he wanted to work on the DNA-Fibulator!" "Yeah, I recall that." Answered Timmy in everyones minds. "However, we cannot go back to our base." Tweek twitched nervously: "GAH! Why not?! What if Jimmy is hurt or in danger OR BOTH?! What if it get's us too?!" Timmy shook his head while Craig slowly took the hand of his boyfriend to calm him down. "At least not at once. That would only raise suspicion and get us all into trouble and as far as I recall, it is rather hard to fight crime while you are stuck in detention." "Tell me about it." Answered Craig with a roll of his eyes. "But who should go? Clyde said he wasn't feeling well and left like two hours ago." Explained Token. "Maybe he is in danger too!" Concluded Stan, who looked at Timmy with narrowed eyes. "Who do you suggest should go?!" Timmy thought for a few seconds before he set his mind. "I will go. My parents don't really care about my whereabouts at school, but I can't do it alone. I need at least one person to come with me as long as school isn't over." His gaze wandered over all of his friends before he continued. "Tweek, I might need you." The blonde twitched violently as he heard his name in the british voice of Timmy in his mind. "ME?! On man! How can I help?!" "Because you can bend water and heal wounds, can't you? Jimmy might be hurt so I need someone who is able to heal."

"Then let me come with you!" Interrupted Kyle, looking determined at Timmy. "You, Kyle?" asked Stan with a raised eyebrow to which Kyle nodded. "Very well. Come with me, we have no time! Especially no time to change into our costumes!" Kyle nodded and grabbed the back of Timmys wheelchair to push him out of the door with Craigs voice the last thing they heard, before they left the classroom. "Don't get yourselves caught and in detention." The door closed shut and the rest of Freedom Pals looked at each other. "Soooo, what do WE now?" Asked Wendy with a tilted head. "We sit back down and wait 'til school is over. Then we go and help them." Answered Craig who left the group and sat back down. Everyone looked at each other, before they either nodded or shrugged and went back to their tables. 

\-----------  
"Hurry Kyle, we don't have much time!" "You are one to talk! I can't run faster because I have to push you! Why can't your stupid wheelchair drive faster?!" "You remember this one time where you changed it to a time machine? I don't want that to happen again." Kyle panted as he pushed Timmy towards Tokens house, which was still far away compared to the houses of everyone else. "I wish I had my kite with me." muttered the redhead under his breath while Timmy tried to contact Jimmy using his telepathic abilities. Kyle wasn't actually born with his special powers, an alien gave them to him in a cold and stormy night. His parents were out, for what he didn't remember and rain poured down like a bullet hail. He still remembered the tall white figure knocking on the door, saying with broken words that his ship crashed and that he was in need of shelter. Kyle was really young at that time and opened the door, thankful to this day that it wasn't just a creepy pedophile at his door on that night. But the alien thanked him dearly as it began to dry and gave him a strange little device. As the little redhead pressed the button it fused with his body and gave him special abilities. He could shoot lasers out of his eyes, understand the strange mooing of the aliens and lightly affect the gravity around him, allowing him to jump really high but slow and glide around a little. He also was not in immediate need of oxygen, which was in different situations really useful. Kyle always thought about the fact, that he only became a hero because an alien knocked on his door when he was even younger than Ike is now. If the alien didn't crash or knocked on another door, he would have never gotten his powers and would have never been able to join Freedom pals.

Timmys voice in his head snapped him back to reality. "I can't contact Jimmy. I can't sense any activity of his brain. He must be unconscious." He sounded worried, clearly not thinking about the other, much worse possibility. Timmy also wasn't born with his incredible abilities, but got them when he was just an infant. He was born just like his parents, disabled, tied to a wheelchair and barely able to say more than his name, but nut unhappy. He would have been able to live an at least slightly normal life, he could have gone to school, made friends, maybe even get a job, but destiny had other plans with him. Timmy didn't really remember what exactly happened, he was just an infant, but someone came to him and said things to him and he remembered two fingertips on his forehead, before he got his powers and became destined to protect South Park from future evil. He became really intelligent but his disability hid it surprisingly well, because no one exspected anything from him and the fact, that he couldn't talk properly was actually an advantage in this situation. When he was younger he really wanted to tell everyone to please not call him retarded, he could understand them and he wanted to get treated equally to all the other kids, because he was just that, a kid. But every time he wanted to talk, all he could say was "Timmy!" And so everyone thought he was hungry or some stupid shit. Now he knew how important it was to keep at least some kind of secret identity if he wasn't wearing a mask.

He would use his newly discovered telepathic powers only with his friends and only with those, who also have powers, so no one get's suspicious. He even found a very dear friend in Jimmy, who was surprisingly able to understand Timmys babbling perfectly, even without his powers. Timmy remembered hating Jimmy at first, because he got all the attention and everyone liked him and Timmy was just hardcore jealous of the brunette. But when Jimmy moved to town and got into their class everything changed. Timmy quickly discovered Jimmys special powers and told him about his own abilities, which changed their relationship drastically. They quickly became friends and told about their powers, how they should use them and problem they have with them. They could talk about everything and Timmy had someone who understood him perfectly. He was already happy, when he left kindergarten and everyone in third grade treated him like any other kid, but then he had someone who even understood everything he said. It was useful and joyful to say the least. Jimmy was super fast, which was actually the only power he discovered, which is also very ironic, because he couldn't even walk without his crutches. He mastered his speed rather well and was able to control it and became the hero Fastpass, ready to sprint into action and fight the bad guys. Timmy was able to generate shields, teleport very short distanced, he almost couldn't teleport down the stairs to the freedom pal base because it was almost too far and mind control. 

The time he discovered his ability to mind control was a chaotic time. He already founded Freedom pals and had Fastpass, Toolshed, Mysterion, the Human Kite and Tupperware as members. He accidentally took over Human Kite and Tupperware and everything went out of control. It was terrible and Timmy still felt bad about this. Timmy sighed mentally and tried to focus on the task at hand. "Timmy, look! On the ground!" Timmy followed Kyled instructions and quickly discovered the red splotches along the sidewalk. "It's blood." Concluded Timmy flabbergasted, absolutely not expecting a trail of blood on the sidewalk of fucking South Park of all places, but come to think of it, it WAS South Park and he experienced weirder things in this town. "You think Jimmy escaped?" Wondered Kyle who knelt down to take a closer look at the red liquid. "I highly doubt it. Let's hurry, we already lost enough time." Kyle nodded and quickly got up, starting to sprint the last metres to Tokens mansion. They quickly entered and while Kyle entered the passcore, Timmy already teleported the first couple of steps down and shouted with his normal voice: "JIMMY!" He stopped when he took a look at the scene. 

Jimmy was lying on the ground, bleeding and unmoving with someone towering over him. It was someone with brown hair and a red shirt but Timmy couldn't see a face, because the figure had his back towards him. Was this... Clyde? Clyde slowly let go of Jimmy and turned around, a bump on the forehead and a bruise under the right eye already starting to form and the mouth completely covered in blood. Apparently Jimmy didn't go down without a fight. His eyes were red and his pupils like pinpoints as he growled at Timmy and showed his two intimidating fangs. Timmys jaw dropped open at the sight, unable to even form coherent thought to send them towards Clyde so he could communicate with his friend. Was this really Clyde? He said he left school early because he wasn't feeling well. Was this the reason? Timmy raised a shaking finger towards his temple to start communicating with Clyde, to ask him what he was doing but as soon as he finished the mental connection between them he was flooded with onesyllabic thoughts of Clyde, all of them circling around blood. Timmy was taken aback and Clyde used this opportunity to dash forward, which startled Timmy as he tried to dodge Clyde and fell down the remaining 4 stairs, quickly shielding his head with his arms as he rolled down the stairs.

Clyde quickly recovered and jumped towards Timmy, who raised a shield to protect himself. Clyde crashed against the shield and got knocked back but recovered quickly and dashed towards his shield, nails digging into it and trying to tear it apart just enough for him to slip through. Timmy raised his hands trying really hard to keep the shield together, which was easier said than done because of the sheer ferocity Clyde used to attack him. He needed a distraction, maybe he could use his powers to control Clydes mind and force him to calm down but he couldn't do it if his brain was heavily occupied like this. Clyde hissed and grunted as his hands slowly spread apart, the shield slowly following his hands, before a laser pushed him forward, towards the shield and got knocked back again. Timmys head whipped to the direction the laser came from and relieve flooded his mind as he saw Kyle with glowing eyes, ready to send a second beam towards Clyde. "Dude, what is going on here?!" Timmy quickly explained everything he could conclude by himself. "Apparently Clyde had beside flying and controlling insects a third ability he didn't tell us about. 

He was the one who attacked Jimmy and he attacked me too!" Kyles gaze wandered towards the body on the floor, eyes widening at the sight of Jimmy slowly bleeding out. Kyle wasn't sure he could heal this gaping wound on Jimmys neck, Tweek was normally the guy who healed them from their injuries. Timmy crawled towards his wheelchair and sat up, before he tried to dive into the mind of the still recovering Clyde, trying to take over. He could hear Clyde growling and Kyle could see him holding his head while Kyle ran the stairs down and made sure Jimmy was alright. Alright was maybe the wrong word. He had a bleeding wound on his neck with teeth markings clearly visible and his arm slowly started to turn blue, apart from that was he as white as a sheet with blue lips and little bags under his eyes. He quickly placed two fingers on Jimmys wrist and sighed in relief as he felt a pulse. Timmy had at the same time actually quite a problem with Clydes mind. Usually he could easily control four minds at a time but something is blocking him from controlling Clyde, who got up and hissed angrily at Timmy.

He could see Clydes tongue poking out and licking the remainings of presumably Jimmys blood off his lips and relishing in the taste. Timmys eyes narrowed. That would at least explain why he was always talking about blood in fights. Clydes eyes also narrowed and he let out an angry screeched as he revealed his mosquito wings, the only real part of his costume and spread them, apparently ready to fly. Timmy couldn't control him, but he used his psychic abilities to at least confuse the brunette, which was apparently successful as he stared around, unsure of who to attack. He jumped in the air and flapped with his wings to stay high above and then dove down to tackle Kyle on the ground, who yelped in surprise and tried to push the vampire off of him. Clyde only reacted with a mildly disturbed snarl before he bared his teeth, ready to sink them in Kyles neck, whose knee quickly shot up and hit Clyde in the nuts who groaned and rolled to the side. Kyle huffed and quickly got up and to the other side of the big base, next to Timmy and in front of the stairs while Clyde recovered from the impact. He stood up rather slowly and didn't look as ferocious as he was before, obviously a little tired out as he had to fight Jimmy and now Timmy and Kyle. But he wasn't ready to surrender just yet as he tried to make another dash towards them, stopped by something jumping down from the stairs and headbutting like a torpedo into Clydes stomach, who was sent backwardas against a wall. Timmy and Kyle looked surprised on the new fighter on the ground who was holding his head and stood slowly up. "Seems like we came just in time, huh?" commented Craig deadpan and turned around to face Kyle and Timmy. 

"You guys alright?" "We're fine. Good job man! Did you bring Tweek?" "He did!" Answered a nervous voice behind them. Tweek was walking down the stairs, hands filled with ice-magic, apparently preparing some kind of spell, before he shot the magic towards Clyde and trapped him in solid ice. "This should cool him down!" said Tweek angrily, before he hurried to Jimmy to treat his wounds. Timmy raised an eyebrow as he saw Tweek with his brown gloves, headband and "WT" on his shirt. Tweek slipped just for this situation into his hero-persona. He already told them he couldn't be a hero if he was Tweek Tweak, which everyone but him thought was ridiculous, but as Wondertweek he was still a little hectic, but also brave and energetic, but in a good way. He was able to abandon his negative quirks as Wondertweek, which Timmy still couldn't understand to that day. Tweek quickly checked Jimmy and all of his injuries, before he took a deep breath and covered the wound with cold and refreshing water, trying to use it to close the wound and stop the bleeding. Meanwhile the rest of the Freedom Pals arrived in the base, expecting something but not Clyde being trapped in ice, Tweek healing Jimmy and Kyle nurturing the forming bump on Craigs head for ramming full force into Clyde. "What happened?" Asked Kenny and looked suspicously around, looking for some villains to beat up. "I think Clyde should be the one to explain it, because we don't know anything either." Answered Timmy in their heads as he rolled towards the trapped Clyde and tried to see his face. His eyes slowly turned blue again and his pupils widened, which was a good sign. When Tweek was finished with Jimmys wound he could free him.

"All right, Jimmy has lost a good amount of blood but he should be fine!" Said Tweek who dusted his hands of and examined his work proudly. "Good job, babe." Said Craig from across the room. "Yeah, good job Tweek. Would you please free Clyde now?" Tweek Tweak would have freaked out if Timmy would have suggested that to him, however, Wondertweek simply crossed his arms in front of his chest and eyed the statue of ice suspicously. "You sure we should already free him?!" Timmy nodded. "He has calmed down. I can hear clear thoughts again." Tweek nodded and twisted his hand in a weird way, which made the ice break apart. Clyde breathed a shaky sigh as his arms shot up to rub over his body to warm him a little bit. Kyle stood up and went to the others and said slowly: "I think you owe us an explanation buddy." Clydes shoulders shook and Wendy was actually the first who saw, that he was crying. He sniffled and looked up, revealing the tears sliding down his face. "I- I'm so s-sorry." He hiccuped as he hid his face in his hands, crying miserably. "Dude, calm down! We just want an explanation." But Clyde didn't listen, instead his head shot back up, shoulders tensing as a memory flashed in his mind. "Jimmy! Oh shit, what have I done?! Is Jimmy okay?!" "He will be fine. Lost a bit of blood but he should wake up soon." Explained Token and Clyde relaxed visibly and slumped back against the wall.

He took a few more seconds before he explained: "I have a third power. A power I never wanted. I... I'm kind of a vampire? But not really. I mean, i don't turn to dust or sparkle like those gay vampires if I walk into the sun and I like garlic and am not afraid of crossed or that shit, but I can drink blood. I don't have to, I can and have to still eat and drink normally and blood isn't really necessary. But those instincs to drink and to kill are planted in my mind and if I don't drink in a long time those instincs take over and I get fangs and completely lose myself and... And I'm so sorry." Clyde cried again, not able to look at his friends. Kenny tilted his head, confusion evident in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" Clyde sniffled and answered: "I-I don't really know. I- I just though- I was afraid you guys would kick me out if I told you? Thinking I was a monster maybe?" Craigs voice made the brunet look up. "Dude, if we kicked you out, we would have to kick everyone out." Clyde wiped at his eyes and looked confused at the boy with the blue hat. "What? What do you mean?" "What does it matter if you have to drink blood sometimes? If we would follow your logic we would have to kick Timmy, the founder, out because he already controlled our fucking minds. We would have to kick Butters out, because he was a villain and hurt us previously. We would have to kick Scott out, because he knocked one of us in his diabetic rage unconscious. But we didn't, because we are still kids and don't know how to handle our special powers. Don't forget that Freedom Pals wasn't a group of Superheroes at the start, it was a group of friends, trying to support each other and trying to live with their powers." Clyde blinked at Craig, digesting everything he said. 

Tweek nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We would never kick Kenny out, because he got his powers from Cthulhu or me, because I already shocked and freezed you guys on multiple occasions!" Clyde bit his lip, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of support he got from his friends. "How many times to you even have to drink?" Asked Wendy who crossed her arms. "I don't know. I try to finally stop drinking blood but... maybe one time a week?" Butters laughed heartedly and helped Clyde finally to his feed: "There are nine of us here, fella! If you need a bit of blood we can donate." Clydes fangs slid out again and he quickly backed away, everyone staring, before Craig said rather amusedly: "Still not satisfied?" Clyde bit his lip and nodded ashamed. Kenny rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pulling the sleeve of his parker up and revealing his pale wrist. "Go on." Encourages Kenny, holding out his wrist. Clyde hold it hesitantly and quickly bit the tender flesh to prevent unnessesarry pain. Kenny still hissed at first but quickly calmed down. He could feel that Clyde tried to not drink too much and not make any noises, but his obvious joy of the bloody treat was audible. After a few seconds Clyde stopped drinking but held his teeth in place to wait for the bleeding to stop, which was really uncomfortable for Kenny who tried to wriggle out of Clydes grasp. 

"Dude, stop. I will ask Tweek to heal it. This hurts." Clyde quickly stopped and looked apologetic at Kenny. "Full now?" Asked Craig with a smug smile. "Oh fuck you! But yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks." "Good. I thought I had to give you some of my blood too." Joked Craig, at least everyone thought he was joking, it was kinda hard to tell because Craig sounded always the same. Clyde made a noise and gave Craig a look as he said: "No way! I wouldn't want to drink your blood anyway! Gross! Maybe I will become like you if I drink your blood." They heard rather weak laughter and everyone turned around, seeing Jimmy with tired eyes staring at them. "N-n-not a bad one C-C-Clyde." "Jimmy!" Clyde stumbled forward, kneeling down and checking if the speedster had any other wounds. "Jimmy, I'm so sorry, I-" "D-D-Don't worry. I k-know." "You heard all that? How long were you awake?" Jimmy shrugged lazily and slowly got up.

"A f-f-few minutes. You really s-sc-scared me there, C-Clyde." "I know. I scared myself. I'm really sorry." "T-That would a-at least explain, why you a-always talk about b-blood in battles." "I thought the same!" Chimed Timmy in and laughed then as he got a few smirks from his friends. "B-but n-now I g-g-gotta hide this." He pointed to the healed wound on his neck which was still visible and looked now a bit like a hickey. "Or e-everyone think I'm gay for y-y-you and the asian girls will make p-p-pictures of us." Clydes face overtook a playful horror as he said: "Oh god, please no." And as everyone laughed, Clyde realized he should have told everyone sooner about his hunger for blood. He knew he couldn't stop and he even knew his friends wouldn't judge him. Heck, all of them are freaks! Craig was right. Freedom Pals was not just an organisation to fight crime as heroes and maybe make money with some cool movies, it was mainly a group of friends trying to control their powers. And know, with all of his friends knowing and finally able to close this chapter, Clyde could now start to accept and control his powers.


	3. The first fusion (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real monster shows up in South Park and taked Kyle and Jimmy completely by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Kyle are the only characters in this one and you can see it as platonic or romantic Jyle, but only if you wanna see it like that. Thanks for all the kudos and thanks to SpadesAndClovers for their nice comments. ^^ Enjoy!

„D-do you really think this p-plan is going to work?“ Asked Fastpass as he leant against the grey wall on the roof of one building, enjoying the view of the all mighty Southpark under him, while waiting for the answer of his partner in crime, Human Kite, who studied the town intensely with binoculars, not even blinking while trying to find a certain group of heroes.

Human Kite shrugged and answered: “I don’t know, Professor Timothy told us what we had to do and I trust him to take the right decisions.” Fastpass sighed and pushed himself off the wall to trugde forward, next to his comrade and help him look out. “I j-just d-don’t understand my r-role in this p-p-plan. I m-mean, YOU can f-fly.” While saying this he gestured to the redhead next to him. 

“How am I s-s-supposed to a-ambush them from a b-b-building?” Human Kite shot his fellow superhero a quick glance, bevor smiling and explaining: “Well, with your speed you could easily run downstairs and to the danger, but I thought I would just grab you and fly with you.” Fastpass raised an eyebrow, doubt cleary washing over his face. “Can your kite c-carry both of u-us?” Human Kite shrugged again: “Only one way to find out.” 

The redhead froze as he looked through his binoculars again. “I found them.” “Y-yeah. I found s-s-something too…” Something was wrong, Human Kite knew that much. He knew Fastpass had a stutter, but it didn’t sound like his usual stutter. He sounded scared. “What’s wrong?” Wondered the redhead as he looked at Fastpass worriedly. 

The speedster didn’t answer, instead he raised a shaking arm at something in the distance. And as Human Kite followed his direction, he knew what it was. Well, no, that wasn’t right, he didn’t know what it was, but he knew, that it was huge, only slighty smaller as his house, with red glowing eyes, black scales and teeth as big as Ike. “What the FUCKING hell?!” screeched Human Kite as he stumbled backwards and dropped his binoculars, which fell wih a loud clirring sound to the concrete below them.

“Did Timmy say anything about giant killer-dragons?!” Fastpass tilted his head, clearly shuffling trough his memory and opening every drawer in his mind, before shaking his head. “I don’t r-remember anything a-about it…” Human Kite knit his eyebrows togehter, before his eyes widened, shock washing over his body. “Oh fuck! The guys! Are they alright?!” He grabbed the air and cursed loudly.

“I FUCKING DROPPED MY BINOCULARS!” Fastpass bit on his lip, eyes locked with the orbs of the monster in his town. He felt like those eyes froze his entire body, unabling every movement and turning him into helpless prey, even though he should have no problem with running away. “Fastpass! We need to help them!” Shouted Human Kite, obviously preparing for a glide to the place, where he saw his friends the last time.

Fastpass shook, body overwashed with fear, his arms suddenly too weak for his crutches, as he crashed on the ground, eyes still locked with the beast. Human Kites Head instantly turned to his fellow superhero. “Fastpass, are you alright?” He got no answer apart from frightened shaking. “Fastpass?!” Human Kite knelt next to the brunette and tried to shake him a little, so he would look at him instead of the monster, but the speedsters gaze was locked in place and had apparently no intention of changing this fact, which disturbed Kite highly as he tried to snap Fastpass out of whatever he was actually in. “Fastpass, can you hear me? Fastp-…. Jimmy! Answer me!”

He was worried, evident in the fact of breaking his role and using Fastpass’ real name, but he didn’t know, how he could help his friend, whose eyes were widened, to the point where it looked unhealthy and body shook with tremors, mouth slightly opened and revealing his braced teeth. “Fucking hell, JIMMY!” 

Human Kite grabbed Fastpass head with both hands and turned him forcefully to make him look at him and froze momentarily. Fastpass eyes were illuminated in an ominous, deep red, no emotion but fear and no spark of life evident. Human Kites own eyes widened at the sight before him, head turning for a few moments, so he could look at the black lizard, whose attention was off Jimmy now as he was apparently fighting something else on the ground, if his high pitched roaring and stomping meant something.

“What is this thing?” Whispered the redhead, as he watched the monster look around and roar at something on the ground. His friends needed help, but he couldn’t leave Jimmy like this, he would never forgive himself if he left his friend behind. “Jimmy… can you hear me?” He was talking slowly, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, which, to be fair, wasn’t very low, but at least he tried. Jimmys lip quivered, his eyes twitching in different directions, while nervously shaking and slightly panting. “Jimmy!”

Tried Kite again, resting one hand on the brunettes shoulder. He actually flinched as Jimmy answered, voice monotone and completely free of any stuttering, expression not changing. “It’s hopeless, Kyle. They are everywhere.” Kyle didn’t understand, didn’t know what Jimmy meant. “What are you talking about? Who is everywhere?” Kyle felt suddenly incredible cold, in fact so cold, he was forced to pull his hand back and rub them against each other to beat the numbness away. 

He looked back up at Jimmy again, but didn’t see any eyes. His eyes were blocked by something, were his eyes always blocked? Why was it suddenly so dark? Kyle let out a shuddering breath, visible before him as a white cloud as the background seemed to disappear, the only thing existing being him, Jimmy and this house, or just the roof? He heard a whimper and turned back to Jimmy, eyes still blocked by some kind of black claw, while red tears were sliding down his cheeks.

“Jimmy, what’s happening?!” Kyle knew, that he opened his mouth and spoke those words, but it sounded like a completely different language from a completely different creature. What was happening to him? He lowered his gaze to where his hands were and flinched as he saw that black, pointy claws were holding them, sending shivers down his spine and turning the veins in his hands and arms slowly black. A twisted voice whispered into his ear, freezing him in place and forcing him to listen.

“It’s hopeless.” Kyle tried real hard to shake his head, but he was locked into place. He was no longer Human Kite, unable to hide behind his Kite Shield and superhero persona, he was Kyle Broflovski, a little boy with no redeeming qualities- NO! That wasn’t true! Kyle blinked rapidly, trying really hard to force those negative thoughts out of his head, considering them not his own, but they just kept coming back.

With every insult towards himself he blocked out, two others took the place and it was just too much. Kyle cried in agony, the voices in his head too loud to do anything or think anything. It was just so loud, even though no one was talking, no sounds existing. The silence was too loud. Kyle bit his lip and forced his eyes shut, trying to think of anything else than the deafening silence, his coming migraine or the darkness around them. Them… Them! Jimmy! He was here too! 

“J-Jimmy…” Kyle croaked out, only to be silenced by Jimmys monotone, but oddly comforting voice: “Hush, Kyle. We can be happy here. They will look after us and love us forever. We don’t have to be lonely. We can fulfill our dreams…” Jimmy sounded hopeful, almost blissful and it plastered Kyles skin with goosebumps, because he didn’t sound like Jimmy, he missed this stutter and his natural emotion in his voice. The redhead forced his eyes open, seeing Jimmy still sitting opposite of him, but clearly not being himself. 

He had a smile plastered on his face, while red and black tears were sliding down his cheeks and his eyes being covered by the same claws that were holding Kyles, the veins in Jimmys face slowly starting to turn black, making it look like his face was cracking. Kyle couldn’t move, but he could see what was happening to Jimmy and concluded, that something similar was going on with him. Black creatures of Kyles size were standing next to Jimmy, whispering in his ear while being completely silent at the same time, covering his eyes and holding his shoulders, while comfortingly stroking him over the hair, red eyes locked onto him and scanning his every movement. 

“J-Jimmy…” Kyle was frozen to the core, his breath as white mist spreading and his vision slightly darkening, while he could practically feel his heartbeat slowing down and begging him to just give up and relax, but he was having none of that! He flexed his fingers, trying to get some kind of feeling into it and reached a shaking hand to put over Jimmys‘, which felt like cold, dead meat in his shaking fingers.

“Jimmy, c-can you hear me?” words were hard to form, the deafening silence making it impossible for him to form coherent thoughts, even though he was trying very hard. Jimmy whimpered, trying to grab the cold hand and have some sort of comfort, while whispering painfully quiet: “I can’t breathe, Kyle.” A black liquid started to drop out of Jimmy’s mouth and the brunette tried to cough, his weakened body shaking as he coughed up black slodge, whole body shook by tremors, until sitting up was just too exhausting and Jimmy’s face paled even more as he swayed and fell to the side, tugging Kyle with him as he was refusing to let go of the brunette’s hand.

He was afraid he would lose him, even though only them and this rooftop existed, nothing more and nothing less. But an unknown fear kept gnawing at him, as if one of them would suddenly stop existing and leave the other forever in the deafening silence and blinding darkness. “I-I’m here Jimmy. Don’t worry. W-we will get out of here.” Kyle struggled to breathe, feeling a strange liquid conquering his tongue and blocking every other taste out, as it dropped out of his mouth. 

Jimmy gave Kyles hand a weak little squeeze, struggling with his breath and trying very hard to form words: “K-K-Kyle… I… c-c-cant.” Jimmy coughed weakly, a black pond already forming underneath him and mixing with Kyles black sludge. “W-we can.” Choked Kyle and squeezed Jimmys hand as much as he could. 

They would die like this, you can’t think like this, no one is gonna help you, no, that’s not true, no one will ever bother to look for you, shut up, you are even in this space just a waste, SHUT UP ALREADY!

“Don’t listen to them, J-Jimmy.” Croaked Kyle out, blocking the accusations out of his mind and focusing on Jimmy instead, who didn’t move. He just stopped moving, he wasn’t even shaking, body completely lump next to him, eyes finally uncovered, only to see black holes with black and red liquid dripping out of them. Kyles vision blurred, he didn’t know if it was because of the tears forming in his eyes or because of slowly losing consciousness due to a lack of oxygen.

He was suffocating, those phantoms blocking his lungs and making it unbearibly painful to breathe, and with Jimmy gone there was nothing to block the negative thoughts out of his mind.

You are just a waste. Yes. Nobody needs you. I know, that’s why I’m here. We will stay here, forever. I’m ready.

It was hard to keep the eyes open and the offer of sleep became too tempting to ignore anymore. Kyles vision darkened more, unable to hear anything, not even his own thoughts. It was silent. Absoluetly silent. A falling pin would be deafening at this point.

The readhead blinked slowly staring at the lifeless form of Jimmy, slowly inching closer and wrapping his arms about the completely cold body, finding a little comfort in the contact, before finally closing his eyes, burrying his face in the chestnut hair of Jimmy, breathing in one last time, before letting go, allowing the darkness to take him.


	4. The first fusion (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom Pals tried to fight the giant lizard attacking their town and Kyle and Jimmy are still trapped in the void of fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly super cheesy and I had no idea how to write this, so forgive me! But this is also the first chapter were a fusion appears! So fusion will become a bit more frequent now. How you enjoy it nontheless.

Timothy didn’t know how they got in this situation. It happened so fast. He remembered walking with Mysterion, Supercraig, Wondertweek, Mosquito and Toolshed on the sidewalk. They were heading for a mission, weren’t they? Yes, Timothy got signals of a cloud of fear looming over South Park, almost like a storm. 

It wasn’t there for a long time but it already won over the mind of almost every citizen of South Park, and the Freedom Pals weren’t ready to surrender their town to a looming cloud of fear. Timothy assembled a few of his friends but left some behind to protect the base from sixth graders and crab people, whose activity also rose dramatically. 

They left Callgirl, Captain Diabetes, Tupperware and Professor Chaos while Human Kite and Fastpass got stationed on the roof of a house, just in case the team got ambushed or weren’t able to deal with whatever foe they were dealing with. They walked and talked while climbing over tremoring bodies on the floor, their own shivers running down their spine while heading for the eye of the storm, the eye of the fear. With each step towards their goal the sky darkened and a thick black fog danced around their feet, almost like claws tried to grab them.

He remembered Wondertweek being exceptionally scared by everything but Supercraig being there to comfort him, while Mosquito tried to blink away his own tears of fear and being brave, forcing his shaking knees to calm down so he could walk. The mood was tense, but everyone was looking forward to destroying the threat, at least until they heard a meak and familiar voice behind them. “G-guys, wait…” Everyone turned around, surprised to see Toolshed slowly coming to a halt, little tremors shaking his entire form while his eyes were glued to the ground covered in black fog. 

He remembered Mysterion saying something, concern evident in his eyes and posture, but he couldn’t recall the exact words. He was sure he asked Toolshed about his wellbeing, but the gadgeteer didn’t answer, the black fog starting to crawl up his legs. He remembered Craig stepping in front of Tweek and Mosquito using Toolsheds real name, Stan, as the secret signal to stop fucking around if someone was just roleplaying.

It became some sort of secret law between them. If they were really concerned about each other and someone uses the heroes real name they should clarify if they were really in pain or trouble or just playing along with the situation. Jimmy had to calm his friends down as a sixth grader stole his crutches and he fell to the ground in pain. His friends came and used his name, so Jimmy told them that he wasn’t in pain, he just couldn’t get up. Timothy was sure that someone else had to use it too, but he forgot. He only remembered Stan standing there, murmuring to himself and fiddling with his fingers, while the shadows on the ground crawled up, reaching for him.

He remembered Mysterion taking a step forward, contemplating if he should run up to him but not yet sure about the possible risks. Stan looked up, he remembered glowing red eyes filled with fear and a shaking voice asking for help, only followed by a high pitched roar, before a dark figure appeared through the concrete, right unter Stan and devoured him while emerging. He remembered Stan screaming for a second before he could only hear the screeching of the monster. 

It was taller than almost everything they had to deal with, almost as big as a house with glowing red eyes, black scales, spikes and a thirst for human souls. He remembered Tweek screaming and shooting bolts towards the monster, while actually really contemplating to bolt out of there, no pun intented. Timothy was completely stunned, he was unable to believe what he just saw, not able to accept, that Toolshed… That Stan had been eaten alive and was just gone. He knew only Mysterion was able to come back to life and so knew the purple hooded hero next to him, who was clenching his fists, trying to keep the tears securely in his eyes where they belonged.

The Nightmare-Lizard roared but seemed unaffected by the assault from Wondertweek, who continued to fire electricity towards the giant monster. Timothy remembered ordering a retreat to everyone, for they had found the source of fear and weren’t able to face it just yet. He tried to contact Fastpass and Human Kite telepatically but remembered being unable to reach them. He got no brain activity from them, like they were dead or at least unconcious.

He turned his wheelchair and tried to flee with the rest of them, except Wondertweek who apparently hadn’t heard anything of the new plan and just continued to scream in fury and fear and firing electricity bolts towards the monster, who looked down and grabbed the blond in his black claws to take a closer look at him. Tweek squirmed in the tight grasp and opened his eyes to glare and growl at the monster, but froze as soon as he looked in the red eyes of the monster, completely stunned.

Timothy remembered his friends calling for Tweek, himself trying to contact Tweek via telepathy but only hearing fearful thoughts, screams and dying wishes in his head and not coming through to his consciousness. The lizard opened his jaw yet again, revealed two rows of sharp teeth and a long tongue, bevor throwing the little boy into the maw and disappearing with a meek little scream.

He remembered Supercraig staring up at the monster, jaw hanging open and little tears in his eyes and remembered everyone begging Supercraig to not try to fight this thing, he would only find his end too, while Craig didn’t seem to even register the rest of them and just tried to digest the fact, that he lost his boyfriend. How did all of this happen? They were just a group of fourth graders trying to make a little change and start their own franchise. Timothy tried to open his eyes, pain washing over his entire form and his eyes begging him to keep them shut. 

He was laying on the ground, his mind swimming with fears and nausea. Mosquito was next to him with a blank stare, wided eyes just black holes with a black liquid flowing out of them. “Doc, we can’t d-do it. W-we lost.” Timothy looked up and saw Mysterion kneeling next to him and gripping his chest in pain. “T-Timmy, Timmy…” Timothy was too weak, his head under too much pressure to use his powers.

he couldn’t communicate with Mysterion as the only one able to understand his words being Jimmy who wasn’t and shouldn’t be here. He wanted to tell Mysterion to get out of here, to warn the rest of Freedom pals, but he couldn’t. Had he failed his friends and his organisation? “Timmy…” His own voice sounded alien to him, the world around him blurring together, his rapidly beating heart giving him almost unbearable pain. 

“I’m s-sorry, d-doc.” Mysterion coughed while trying to stand up with shaking arms and legs, before falling back down on the ground, his gaze far away and Timothy turned his head to see his fallen comrades, Supercraig on his back, body stiff and dried tear stains on his face, while Mosquito was nothing more than a pot for all the overflowing fear. It was a heartbreaking sight. And of course Stan and Tweek, eaten alive by the embodiment of fear. Timothys hands spazzed out and he fell on the ground again, unable to move. So this was it. This was how everything would end.

\------------------------------  
It was just too much. There was nothing but it was still too much. Kyle was floating, mind racing while thinking about nothing. Everything was wrong, this wasn’t how it’s supposed to end. He couldn’t let it end like this! Kyle opened his eyes, everything black and unable to see. Breathing was hard, but he had to hang on! His friends were in danger, he couldn’t sit here and drown in fear. “Give up Kyle.” Kyle blinked for a little moment and the entire scenery changed. He was still floating but also standing, his body more relaxed but still with nothing but darkness and nothing around him.

The redhead didn’t trust his voice yet, instead he looked around to see who was talking to him. “It’s over Kyle.” The voice was very familiar but totally strange at the same time. Kyle turned around and saw Jimmy, eyes black and pupils white, black veins gracing his entire body, his heart visibly pulsing in his chest, producing too much black sludge for Jimmys body to handle. “What are you talking about ?” The picture before him was nauseating, Jimmy looking like being tortured his entire life and developed an unhealthy acceptance and tried to drag Kyle with him.

Jimmys voice was solid and free of any kind of stutter, which was simply wrong on every level. “Jimmy! We can get out of here!” The speedster cocked a brow and gave Kyle a look. “But why should we?” “What do you mean ‘why should we’? Jimmy, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!” Jimmys eyes narrowed dangerously and he started walking towards Kyle, the redhead now realizing that Jimmy was without his crutches and his legs were completely fine and he was walking with them and this was just so wrong! 

This wasn’t Jimmy! It couldn’t be Jimmy! Kyle backed away, clearly disturbed of the demon in front of him and feeling the fear crawl back when the demon with Jimmys face grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him closer. Kyle shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart as best as it was possible in the actual situation. He musn’t allow the fear to control him. This was the only way to safe Jimmy, if he even could safe Jimmy. How did they even get in this situation in the first place?

'Jimmy’ growled lowly and yanked Kyle even closer who yelped in surprise. “You think you can beat fear itself? Moron! You can’t do anything! It’s only natural to be scared!” Kyle took a shuddering breath and answered: “Shut up. Stop talking with Jimmys voice.” The demon in Jimmys form smirked, revealing perfectly rowed and braceless teeth before answering. “I AM Jimmy. At least what’s left of me. It’s too late Kyle. Once you are in here, there is no turning back.” “How would YOU know?!” Kyle bared his teeth, getting really angry at the demon in front of him. 

The only way to ignore his fear was his rage, he had to use this opportunity, he would never get a chance like that ever again! He grabbed the demons shoulders, shuddered at the cold and pulsing flesh but stood his ground and glared at the demon. “Jimmy! We need to get out of here! Our friends are in danger and we might be the only ones able to save them!” The demons eyes flashed with realization for a brief moment, before he continued to glare at the redhead. “Don’t be ridiculous. Do you really think they are still fighting?”

"I KNOW they are still fighting, because the Freedom Pals is the most gigantic shelter for thickheads I have ever seen in my entire life! They would never surrender!“ "What if they don’t have a choice?” Kyle wouldn’t allow himself to be dragged down and he could see the demon getting impatient and maybe a little doubtful. “I would rather die fighting a giant lizard than rotting in this abyss. Jimmy, please! Let us die in a fight!” The redhead could recognize the doubt on the face of his friend and wanted to say something again before he saw the black demons emerging behind Jimmy and holding their claws over his ears and eyes again, hissing angrily at Kyle, who growled in response and started shouting angrily. 

“LEAVE US ALONE! WE SUFFERED FOR FAR TOO LONG! WE CAN’T ALLOW OUR FEARS TO CONTROL OUR LIFES ANYMORE!” He could see Jimmys legs shaking and obviously losing muscles and Kyle grabbed forward and hugged his friend, both collapsing to their knees, the demons vanishing with a shriek and allowing Jimmy to hear and see again. 

“Jimmy, can you hear me?” Asked Kyle, slowly losing his adrenaline and now just happy to feel the body he was hugging warming up again. “K-K-Kyle, is that y-you?” Asked Jimmy, his voice sounding like himself again, even his stutter was back. “Yes, it’s me. And we have to get out of here! Nothing is real, this black lizard is using our fear to trap us in this void and we have to get out.”

Jimmy started shaking again which made Kyle holding the brunette only tighter. “B-but how?” “I don’t know, but we have to try. And we can only do it together. Do you trust me?” Jimmy didn’t say anything, silently contemplating every word Kyle had said before taking a deep breath and slowly rising his arms to encircle Kyle with them and muttering: “I t-t-trust you.”  
\------------------------------  
Timothy felt sick, the picture he was forced to face inducing nausea in his entire being. His head was pounding and the fear was blocking his psychic abilities, damning him to not only be useless in battle, but also practically mute him to his friends without Jimmy. Mosquitos lifeless form was still next to him, the black fear slowly forming a puddle around his body and starting to crawl towards Timothy as well.

Craig couldn’t move, his entire body stiffened, all emotions but sadness and fear washed out of his body, a strange acceptance taking hold of him. Was this really it? Was this the end for the Freedom Pals? If they couldn’t stop this lizard, nothing in South Park can, so was this also the end for South Park? And if nothing in Southpark can stop it, can anything stop it? It wouldn’t be the first time the adults would fail at their job. So was this the end of the world?

Timmy looked up, saw the dark and ominous figure looming above him and roaring in victory, ready to go it’s merry way and consuming every human soul on the planet, but a figure crashed into its face and it screeched and stumbled backwards, clearly confused and upset about the sudden attack. It tried to hack at the ambusher, but they were on it’s face and seemed to block it’s vision so it just sliced through the air. 

Timothy could hear an angry yell as their potential saviour rammed their head on the monsters forehead again and again, making the monster screech and strange cracking noises audible. The lizard shook it’s head forcefully and sent the fighter flying, landing with a loud banging noise next to Timothy, but they quickly stood up and sprinted with super speed towards the monster, before spreading their arms and using the thin fabrig of their suit as some kind of glider and flying back to the monsters face.

They landed directly over it’s left eye and stared directly in the red abyss, almost tempted to surrender to the fear but somehow being unable to. They could see something else too. Stan and Tweek, trying to scream and knocking against the thin layer between them. It was at that moment they realized, that it’s left eye wasn’t an eye, it was a jewel. A jewel, where it kept the consumed souls. They could also se Clyde in there and even silhouettes of Jimmy, Kyle, Timmy and Kenny. Their eyes narrowed dangerously.

They couldn’t allow that! They jumped off and flew to the other eye, which they quickly regognized as an actual eye. They lifted their arms and rammed it in the eye, black liquid completely covering them, which only encouraged them to ram their arms deeper into the beasts eye. The monster screeched and scratched mindlessly the air, trying desperatly to shake the assaulter off, it’s body starting to slowly melt and the darkness around it, with losing it’s only eye, starting to get unbearable. It fell apart collecting itself in a deep pond of black sludge on the ground, the saviour of Freedom Pals painfully landing in the goo. 

Timothy felt himself getting stronger already, but he wasn’t quite able to move yet. Their saviour emerged from the sludge and quickly brushed themself off, before hurrying to Timothy and lifting his body a bit. “Are you all right, Doc?” Their voice was kind of familiar, but somehow entirely new to the professor. He was alright, he was more concerned about his friends. “T-Timmy, T-Timmy.” The guy above him nodded and answered: “Don’t worry, Stan and Tweek are back. I found them in the black sludge. I put them next to Mosquito who is starting to recover and Supercraig is getting his senses back too. Mysterion is also recovering!” This went almost a little too well, but more importantly, how could this guy understand him?! Only Jimmy was able to understand him! His eyes widened and he said confused: “Jimmy! Timmy!” The guy chuckled and answered: “I can’t understand you as well as Jimmy can but it is enough. Jimmy is still the only one who can understand you." Timothy heard Mysterion next to him coughing and slowly getting up. 

"Y-you saved us.” He could hear the gravily voice of the hooded vigilante. The guy nodded. “I tried. It was our last chance. I would have failed miseraably if that wouldn’t have worked. I was lucky the eye was it’s weak spot.” The guy stood up and walked to Timothys wheelchair, carrying it back to it’s rightful owner and helping the professor back into it’s seat. His head started to became clear again and he felt like he was able to communicate again. “W-Who are you and how could you s-safe us?” Still a little bit shaky, but beggars can’t be choosers. Mysterion managed to stand up and took his rightful spot next to Timothy before bowing his head in respect.

"Thank you very much for saving us…“ He opened one eye, hoping the mysterious figure would reveal their name, only to see four eyes in their face and taking a step backwards. They didn't get a chance to look directly into their face, so this was the first time anyone saw the slightly smaller brown eyes above the piercing green eyes. The guy just laughed and explained. "Don’t worry! Those eyes actually helped me to resist the monster. Those…” They pointed to the big green eyes on the place of their face where eyes were supposed to be. “Work like normal eyes. And those handy things.” A little bit above the green eyes was a set of brown eyes, which were never focusing on what was in front of them and instead roamed all over the place.

"Those help me to see potential ambushers and distract me enough to not fall for the lizard’s magig. Pretty handy, huh? Even though they are eyes.“ They laughed loud and stretched a little bit, showing their true height and revealing them being a little smaller than an adult but clearly much taller than a sixth grader. "How does this work?! And who are you to control something like that?!” Their hair was a strange mix between brown and red, giving it a kind of rusty looking colour, and were only in place because of the dark green headphones covering their ears.

They wore a pretty tight, light green suit with yellow gloves and some kind of glider between their arms and thighs, which allows them to ride the wind like a flying squirrel. They also wore boots and on their chest was a logo of a bolt inside of a kite, which filled Timothy and Mysterion with deep confusion. The guy scratched their hair speepishly and said: “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” “Try us.” Suggested Mysterion with raised eyebrows. “My name is…” They stopped, apparently in thought as if not sure about their name, before continuing. “Jyle. Hero name Quickglide.”

Both Timothys and Mysterions minds ran wild at the revelation, the familarity of the figure before them finally making at least some kind of sense and at the same time none. But a few pieces of this puzzle fell into place. “Kyle…” Said Mysterion breathlessly, while Timothy didn’t use it’s telepathy as it was unneccessary, because he was able to say the word he was about to say: “Jimmy…” Jyle looked away, clearly embarrassed, maybe even ashamed of the situation and bit their lip. 

“Yeah, I’m Kyle but I’m also Jimmy. Does this make sense? Maybe not. I don’t know myself. I was just there and somehow knew what to do… Is this weird? Am I an enemy?” Timothy didn’t take long to answer. “No, you saved us. I doubt you have bad intentions, but I need to examine this situation further. Mysterion, Jyle. Please take the rest of them back to the base, while I prepare some tests for you Jyle.” It was impossible, that Jyle was existing in the first place. and still was he carrying Craig and Tweek and starting to walk towards the base, while Mysterion helped Clyde and Stan stand up. Timothy frowned, confusion clearly written over his face. How could Jyle exist? Was fusion really possible? Could they fuse as well? He had to find out.


	5. The first fusion (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat between Kyle and Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's platonic Jyle and no action. So just roll with it xD

Kyle was standing in front of the wooden door of Jimmys house, contemplating if he should knock or just go home and forget about the day. They seperated as soon as they entered the Freedom Pals base, Wendy, Butters, Token and Scott barely had time to register the fusion and they didn't fuse again despite Timmy asking them to do so. Kyle just wanted to talk to Jimmy, making sure he was alright and maybe discussing Jyle. It wasn't an everyday occasion, that two people fused to one. Kyle sighed through his nose and raised his hand to knock at the door. A few seconds later opened Jimmys mother, looking down at the redhead and smiling. "You are a friend of Jimmy, aren't you?" Kyle scratched his head and answered: "Uh, yes. I'm Kyle Brovlofski. Is Jimmy home?" "He is. He didn't feel and took a little nap in his room, but you can go and check on him if you want."

Kyle bit his lip, nodding quickly and stepping inside. Kyle felt a little uncomfortable in Jimmys house, with the cross on the wall and numerous catholic books in the shelf. Jimmys family was certainly very religious. Kyle quickly climbed the stairs, only for a new wave of doubt washing over his body as he stood in front of Jimmys door. He quickly shook his head and knocked before he could change his mind and waited for any indication to come in. He heard an: "I-it's open!" From Jimmy and Kyle opened the door, peeking his head inside. Jimmy was on his bed with a fly in one hand and looming over something in front of the window. "Hey Jimmy. What'cha up to?" Jimmy smiled widely, showing his braced teeth and moving to the side, revealing a little black lizard in a terrarium. "I-I found him on t-the street we f-f-fought the mons- the monster. D-did you know the b-black sludge is a-al, is already completely gone?" Kyles eyes widened and he tilted his head: "Really?! Completely gone? Any sign of destruction or anything?!" Jimmy shook his head and sat down. "L-like nothing ever h-h-happened." Kyle frowned deeply, crossing his arms in thought. "That's really strange. You would at least expect SOME damage, right?" "I-I also asked a few b-by, a few bystanders. They don't r-remember the liz-lizard at all." Kyle narrowed his eyes, unable to explain the situation. "Something fishy is going on here." Jimmy nodded solemnly. "M-maybe this is the time for F-F-Freedom P-pals to f-finally use their p-powers." Kyle looked at Jimmy. "You mean we stop playing heroes and finally ARE heroes?" Jimmy patted the spot next to him on the bed and answered: "Th-This is w-what I mean." Kyle was not sure if he liked this turn of events.

They were only kids after all and barely knew their powers, let alone how to use them to fight really dangerous threats. "How are we supposed to do that?" Jimmy just shrugged, uncertain about an answer. "We m-might have to w-wait and find o-out." Kyle sighed, hanging his head and finally accepting Jimmys invitation to sit down on the bed. He didn't like this at all, but he had to admit that Jimmy was right. They couldn't plan ahead and they couldn't warn any adults since they forgot everything even happened. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, at least for Kyle, before Jimmy finally raised his voice again. "You d-didn't come to j-just talk about t-this, did you?" Kyle sighed defeated, hanging his head and biting his lip, before he answered: "No, I actually wanted to talk about Jyle..." "I-I thought as m-much." Jimmy didn't seem as tense or angry as Kyle exspected him to be and was taken aback by the brunetes relaxed posture as he put his hands on the mattress and leaned slightly back while taking a deep breath, legs dangling over the red sheets. "It was a bit strange, huh?" Kyle wasn't sure how he should talk about a person that only existed, when he and Jimmy stopped existing to fuse together, no one should ever be in that situation at all! Jimmy clicked with his tongue and said: "Yup, it c-c-certainly was." This was the most awkward conversation they both ever had and they both had already really awkward encounters with other persons, aliens, imaginative creatures and whatever else they had to meet.

"...We can't just i-ignore this K-Kyle." The redhead looked finally up, slightly embarassed as he admitted his thoughts. "I thought you would be mad and never wanted to talk about this..." Jimmy raised his eyebrow and gave Kyle a look. "Why w-would I be m-mad? You k-kinda saved my ass with this s-stunt." Kyles eyes widened. "What?! What do you mean?" Jimmy looked rather annoyed as he huffed and added: "D-Do I need to sp-sp, to spell it out to you?" Kyle popped with his lips before shaking his head and answering: "I just want to know what you think about this." "I-it was strange." Admitted Jimmy while crawling towards the terrarium to look at the black lizard inside, who enjoyed the light of the setting sun. "B-but not bad, just u-un, just unusual." Kyle raised an eyebrow and followed Jimmy to sit next to him and take a look at the lizard with the missing eyes. "What should we do?" Jimmys gaze wandered outside of the window, watching a few kids running back home for dinner or playing soccer in a big yard, some cats wandering around hunting for mice or just minding their lazy business. "I d-don't think we should s-stop." "Really?" Kyle was honestly not expecting this. "J-Jyle was able to beat the l-lizard. He s-suceeded where F-Freedom Pals failed... They are u-u-use, u-use, handy. We should t-train and become s-stronger and discover all of the s-secrets of fusion. I gotta a-admit, I'm really c-curious." Kyle nodded solemnly, agreeing silently with Jimmy. They were really strong as Jyle, also fast and they could even fly. And as long as they didn't feel uncomfortable while doing so, they should train and become stronger. "You're right." Agreed Kyle then, confirming his thoughts to Jimmy and sealing a silent agreement between them, before the redhead chose to change the topic and pointing towards the terrarium. "So you found it on the street?" Jimmy nodded, finally feeding it the fly he held. "J-just lying there.

It didn't do anything s-suspicious." It was painfully obvious that this was a little version of the lizard they fought as Jyle, the black scales and missing eyes being dead giveaways. "You really wanna keep 'em?" Asked Kyle while poking the sunbathing lizard and glaring suspicously. Jimmy nodded. "As long as he doesn't do a-anything strange. One thing and I will f-f-flush him down the toilet or s-something." Kyle smirked as the image visualized in his head while Jimmy added: "Thank you, what a t-terrific audience." Both of them started laughing, both trying to support each other to not fall over before they were illuminated by a bright light, a new figure suddenly on the bed, chuckling to themselves. Jyle opened their four eyes before raising their hands to look at them and checking their body, sighing deeply. "Of course. It just had to happen." Jyle strechted their arms and legs, swinging out of bed and doing some exaggerated movements, the room suddenly much smaller for the tall fusion. They didn't wore their green suit and headphones, instead wearing an orange jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and simple Jeans, hair without headphones kind of all over the place. They patted their hair and looked around, spotting the giant mirror from Jimmy in one of the corners. They walked towards it, leaning forward and looking into their own face, green eyes focusing on the more mature looking face, the straight nose, the messy, rusty hair and the emerald and hazel eyes, while the brown eyes kept everything else observated. They opened their jaw, lips curling back to take a look at their teeth which seemed straight, but were still braced. "I'm a fusion." They said to themselves, putting a strand of hair behind their ear, before twirling a bit on their heels, slowly adjusting to the new feeling of existing again. They knew they needed to train and do the already prepared tests with Timmy the next day, but now they were just happy to be there, to exist, to feel the connection of Jimmys and Kyles minds and bodies merging together to create them, Jyle. The first but certainly not last fusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone has a good name for the lizard, don't hesitate to tell me! ^^


	6. Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The freedom pals do some little tests with Jyle, but the fusion isn't really keen of the social experient the guys planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be kinda stupid, so I hope you enjoy it. You also get to know a bit more about Craig, so yay? I hope? Enjoy! ^^

Craig was on his way to Tokens house, already rather annoyed, because he had to endure another lecture from Mr. Mackey for flipping off the teacher again, which resulted in him leaving school late and everyone else already heading to the Freedom Pals base. Craig didn't mind it too much, it was just a little annoyance, but it gave him a little time to space out and recall everything that happened the day prior. Craigs powers weren't as significant as Tweeks for example. He wasn't the new avatar or a spawn of Cthulhu, but he was pretty strong, the only one beating him being Scott Malkinson in his diabetic rage with the only difference that Craig also had pretty tough skin. He didn't get cuts that easily and could headbutt into everything he wanted without risking a concussion. It was really neat and he had no responsibility whatsoever. Of course he couldn't just go around and punch everyone annoying him in the face, that way everyone in South Park would have to walk around with black eyes, instead he changed his habits to flipping people off to show his annoyance. 

It didn't hurt anyone and had a similar feeling of relief like breaking someones ribs. To be honest, he didn't view his power as a burden and he only joined Freedom Pals because of Tweek. The twitchy blonde was far too nervous to talk to any member of Freedom Pals, let alone join them on his own, so Craig just tagged along, telling Timmy about his own powers and quickly becoming as Supercraig a member along with Tweek, who decided to call himself Wondertweek to show everyone, that they were a team and belonged together. And as time flew by they actually became really good friends with the other members of Freedom pals and began enjoying their time in the base. Craig and Scott trained almost every week together, training their punches and headbutting each other to steel themselves. It was actually kinda fun, even though both of them ended training with numerous bumps and sometimes a bleeding nose. Sometimes joined them Kenny with the reason to refresh or train his martial arts, not only relying on his given powers.   
\--------------------  
As Craig entered Tokens giant mansion he could already hear loud voices from their base and raised an eyebrow, slowly inching closer and putting the code in one fluent movement in and opening the door. He peeked through the door and looked down, only to see quite a strange scenery. He saw a tall figure, presumambly Jyle and the other pals all around them, cheering them on or just marvelling at the sight they made. Jyle actually balanced on a big rubber ball on one leg while balancing a wooden board in his head and Clyde lying across mentioned board, totally relaxed on his back with his arms behind his back and closes eyes while grinning satisfied. They were also holding two sticks with spinning plates in their outstretched arms. Craig didn't get to talk to Jyle the previous day, he was still numb from the attack of the lizard and when he was finally able to form coherent thoughts they already separated. This was basically his first encounter with the fusion and he could already tell that he never got to know another person like that. Tweek was the first to notice him, waving frantically and calling him down. "Where have you been, Craig?! You knew we wanted to do a few tests today!" Craig strutted down, eyeing Jyle with raised eyebrows before asking: "What is this supposed to accomplish?" He heard the answer from Timmy in his head. 

"We are testing Jyles mental and physical capacities, which includes balance. As far as we could tell Jyle is in almost everything superior than any of us, but not able to keep themselves together for a long period of time. They already separated 3 times and had to fuse again." Craig nodded, understanding the thought behind this stupid circus performance. "Where have you been, dude?" Asked Stan with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest. Craig rolled with his eyes. "Got another session with Mackey for flipping off the teacher. He told me he wanted to talk with my parents about this. They will ground me for sure." Everyone looked at Craig. "But when you're grounded you can't help us fighting against those mosnters!" "It appears to be that way." Answered Craig deadpan and looked to Jyle stll balancing on the ball before his gaze wandered to Timmy who looked oddly brewing, clearly planning something destined to end stupid.

"Does it have to be your parents? Or will an uncle or some other adult relative do?" Craig shrugged. "I guess another relative will do too, but why? My parents are home and they are my only family in South Park." Craig didn't like the strange look on Timmys face at all. "This could be our test for Jyles social skills. They will pretend to be the relative watching for you while your parents are 'out of town'" He airquoted. Jyle snapped back to reality at those words, everyone hearing a loud "WHAT?!" Before everyone saw them struggling with staying on the ball, befor he fell backwards, crashing down on his back, ball flying to the other end of the room, Clyde shrieking loud before extending his wings and quickly fluttering with them to stay afloat instead of falling down like the fusion just did.   
Jyle quickly sat up, plates crahing and shattering on his head, which they chose to ignore before shouting: "Are you insane, doc?! I'm no adult! How am I supposed to talk to Mr. Mackey like I'm Craigs parent?! I don't even look remotely like him! And those should also be a problem!" They pointed to their second set of eyes roaming over the place instead of focusing on Timmy who frowned and shook his head. "It's just a test, Jyle. Calm down. Craig will help you." "Excuse me?" Questioned Craig who gave Timmy a look who simply smiled. "You are excused but please wait until we prepared Jyle. We need big sunglasses and at least slightly neat clothes." "Got it!" Answered Token, already running upstairs to find the requested items. Jyle looked slightly panicked, green eyes widened and pupils shrinking by the second. "I-I really don't think th-is is a good ideaaa." Their voice sounded strange, kinda off, before they started glowing, their silhouette slowly getting out of shape. "Come on, Jyle! Pull yourself together!" Encouraged Scott who already witnessed Jyle separating 4 times and now recognized it immediatly.

They could hear the the fusion taking a deep breath, before opening their eyes and trying to keep themselves together, light slowly fading and revealing Jyle again. "And what if something like this happens? We can't explain this to Mr. Mackey! There is no way!" Stan shrugged and answered: "We could just say you are an experiment from the government who escaped to the circus. Wouldn't be the first time." Jyle buried their face in their gloved hands and groaned loudly while shaking their head. Craig sighed and said: "Look, dude, I don't really care. I can only win if the try this. Even if this fails, what would happen? I would get grounded, the same result as if we didn't try it at all, right? So let's try it." Jyle bit their lip, clearly contemplating with themselves before slowly nodding. "Alright."  
\-----------------------  
Craig felt really out of place with the fusion walking as casually as possible next to him while avoiding other students. They managed to tame Jyles hair at least a little bit to put it in a ponytail, he also wore really big sunglasses, a black leather jacket with spikes and dark blue Jeans, also combat boots. Craig really wondered what Timmy and Token thought were 'at least slightly neat clothes'. He looked like the boss of a street gang or the bodyguard of a mafia-boss and Craig felt really uncomfortable with everyone staring at the fusion, whose lip was already reddened from biting it the whole time. "Calm down Jyle. We can only win. And the others will help you." "I just hope I don't fall apart while talking to Mr. Mackey. How are we suppose to explain this." "Don't think about it, it will only make you more nervous." Craig showed no indication, but he was also nervous but more curious about the following talk. They walked through halls and had to hide in the janitors closet as Jyle was so nervous he almost fell apart. "Dude, what's wrong with you? You are part Jimmy, aren't you? Where is the part that loves acting and is loved by everyone?" Jyle frowned, disappointment and slight anger flaring through his form. 

"If you wanna have Jimmy to talk with Mr. Mackey I can instantly split up, no problem! But just because Jimmy is a part of me, that doesn't mean I'm exactly like him and have all of his characteristics, all right?! I'm neither Kyle Broflovski nor Jimmy Valmer, I'm ME. I'm Jyle and I'm my own person, all right?!" Craig stared at the fusion, whose shoulders slumped, head hanging in defeat and a deep sigh escaping their lips. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tense, it was a pretty stressful day and everyone compared me to either Kyle or Jimmy the whole day while everything I want is being recognized as my own person and not just the sum of two people." Craig could just stare, understanding Jyle but also completely taken aback by this outburst. "We don't have to do this if you don't want do." Jyle shook their head, taking their sunglasses off and looking at Craig with all 4 eyes, determination glinting in all of them. "I wanna do this Craig. Maybe I can spare you grounding. But I don't understand this stupid outfit." Craig smirked. "Me neither." They both chuckled, before Jyle announced: "Let's do this." Before slipping the sunglasses back on and exiting the janitors closet, making their way towards the office of the school counselor, Craig right behind him. 

He knocked three times and waited patiently, tapping their foot in an unsteady rhytm while sharing silent glances with Craig, smirking and some jokes they exchanged silently. Mr. Mackey finally opened the door, eyes widening at the unfamilar figure in front of him, before he took off his glasses, quickly cleaned them and put them back on, frowning confused as the rusthead was still standing there. "Uhh, hi. Excuse me, but I was expecting Craigs parents, mkay?" Jyle could already feel the lump in their throat, gulping nervously while trying to find their voice and the right words, tongue completely dried out. He took a deep breath and responded smoothly. "They got a last-minute-appointment and had to leave immediatly for the day, you know how it is, right? The name is Jyle Tucker, I'm the cousin of Craig and watch him for the day." Craig was impressed. No stutter, no stammering and no babbling. If Craig didn't know better he would have believed the fusion. Mackey didn't seem to be completely convinced though. "May I ask how old you are, mkay?" "I just turned 21 not that long ago actually." Jyle smiled brightly, extending their hand for Mackey to shake who took the offer immediatly. "Pleasure to meet you." "Pleasure is mine, mkay. Please take a seat." As soon as Mackey turned his head Jyle slumped together and started glowing, Craigs eyes widening in shock and tapping against Jyles shin so they would look at him. He made breathing motions, petting the air slowly, signaling him to calm down.

Jyle took a shaking breath and slumped a bit more together, almost making the impression of melting right before Craigs eyes. Jyle shut his eyes and took one very deep breath and tried to straighten himself up, succeeding just barely in keeping themselves together, causing Craig to sigh silently in relief. "Hang on. It will be just a few minutes." Jyle nodded, biting their lip so hard it busted, a blood slowly and barely dripping from the cut. They still followed Mackey and sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair, crossing legs and looking at the counselor who told something about Craigs behaviour, about him being impolite and having no respect of anyone, but Jyle didn't really listen if they were being honest. They were sweating, panting silently, all of their energy focused on keeping themselves together. Jimmy and Kyle clearly weren't ready for staying fused for so long. They just weren't used to it and needed a break desperately, and so did Jyle. They felt really bad and Craig noticed even through the sunglasses the glazed eyes and shrunken posture. Craig thanked all the perunian flute bands in the world for Jyle still being able to smile and nod if it was needed. 

Mackeys monologue was torterous for all of them but the Counselour himself, before he thanked Jyle for the apparently wonderful talk they had and waving the fusion goodbye who waved weakly back before bolting out of the door, Craig following to see Jyle, voice glitching out before starting to glow, silhouette kinda changing before falling apart, light immediatly gone and Jimmy and Kyle landing painfully on the ground, groaning in pain. Jimmy wore the now way too big leather jacket over his yellow shirt, while Kyles hair was way to curly for the braid it was in, the band immediatly springing apart and allowing Kyles hair to freely do what they wanted. He also wore the combat boots and Jimmy had the sunglasses over his eyes. They looked in pain, groaning on every movement, trying to get up. "Are you guys all right?" Kyle nodded weakly before explaining. "We just aren't used to fusion. We still need to get to know each other a little better. A matter of training. But right now we stayed fused for way too long." Jimmy looked around while taking the sunglasses off and stuffing them in the jacket. "A-anyone seen my crutches?" Craig sighed through his nose before practically spitting: "Fuck! We left them at the base!" Kyle laughed at Craigs reaction while Jimmy rolled with his eyes, knowing very well he was about to be carried bridal style by either Craig, Kenny or Scott back to the base. He couldn't wait.


	7. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUPER hard to write and I really hope you guys like it, because I had no idea what to write and I got home late had to write this. So, anyway! Enjoy! ^^ It might have a few errors, which is because I was really tired and wrote it rather quick so don't be too harsh on it.^^

"Kyle? Jimmy?" The boys looked up from their lunch to the twitchy blonde, who seemed somehow even more nervous than usual. School was cancelled due to the Goth Kids starting a fire in the science laboratorys and causing a fire of devastating size, so every Freedom Pal went their merry way to fulfill some good deeds or play like normal kids would. However, Kyle and Jimmy sat on the big table in the base of the Freedom Pals, eating lunch on their own, planning on a bit of fusion-training later on. Jimmy and Kyle were closer than ever since they were able to fuse, intention behind this being to get to know each other better and being able to keep themselves longer together. At first Tweek had no intention of visiting them, slightly uncomfortable around the pair since they were able to fuse into one and their talk about fusion, reason about Tweeks discomfort being his own lacking of actually fusing with another human and being unable to fully comprehend Kyles explanations and Jimmys descriptions. And still, despite all of his doubts and all of his fears he was standing here, sparks emmiting from his form and quietly buzzing, making his anxiety painfully obvious. Tweek had never been able to fully control his powers, he never had the chance to train them.

As his mother was pregnant with him, she and her husband received a prophecy from the elders of the Bhuddists, a clan of benders living all over the world, telling them their son would be the next avatar, the strongest of all benders. Tweeks parents were really excited and prepared everything, training a last time before Tweek was born, being the last time they would be able to train like this. When two bender got a child they would lose their powers, only serving as mentors and, well, parents for the future of the Buddhist-Clan. Everything seemed alright, when Tweek was born, a blonde boy with big eyes and pale skin, excited to explore the world and fulfill his destiny, which he didn't even knew of. Sadly everything was bound to change when Tweek turned five, the demeanor of his parents suddenly changing dramatically, the two of them always talking about his powers, the prophecy and his future at the temple of the Buddhist-Clan, leading them in glory. That's right. Every avatar is destined to lead the Buddhist-Clan and as soon as their power reached a certain level, they had to leave their family and take a long journey to the temple of the Buddhist-Clan, most of the avatars just kids between 8-12. One time even a four-year-old had to take this journey. Needless to say, most of the avatars died tragically. But Tweeks parents were convinced, that Tweek was different, telling them every story and every little prophecy, scaring the five-year-old to his very core. He didn't want to leave his loving family and parents and go on a journey without return he would presumambly die on, which is why he didn't use his powers, supressed them even when his parents gave him coffee, the caffeine normally forcing members of the Buddhist-Clan to use their powers but only strenghten Tweeks abilities in supressing his powers and charging like a battery without overflowing. His parents didn't understand anything.

They didn't know why Tweeks powers weren't showing, they didn't know why Tweek started shaking and twitching so much, which was because of the overflowing power within him, and they didn't understand why he was so scared all the time. They even contacted the elders, telling them there had to be a mistake, that their son wasn't the new avatar but nothing more than a spazz, a disappointment. As Tweek heard this conversation his demeanor changed yet again from just scared and shy to downright paranoid and terrified. His loving parents were gone, they were never there to begin with, their love only apparent as he was the new avatar, a big destiny awaiting him. But his parents only wanted the avatar, not Tweek, their actual son. He started drinking more coffee, practically poisoning his body and forcing him to outcharge on a regular basis, heavy thunderstorms and bullet-like rain raging over South-Park. He was now 10 years old, a relatively fresh member of the Freedom Pals but on the verge of becoming a veteran and he already learned a lot from his friends, who helped him to train. He was now able to at least slightly control his powers, thunder and water bending at his will, but earth and fire still impossible for him, for those elements were his parents supposed to teach him, which they never will. Tweek took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly to force those memories out of his mind before he focused on his two friends again: "Could I- GAH- talk to Jyle please?!" Kyle looked at Tweek in bewilderment, Jimmy quirking a brow at the sudden request. "Calm down Tweek. Is it really that important?" Tweek hung his head, twiddling with his thumbs as he stared at the floor, eyes widened and making whiny noises.

Jimmy quickly raised his hands and patted the air while talking: "C-Calm down, it's totally fine! We were f-fin-finished anyway and wanted to train re-regard-regardless. Come on Kyle." The redhead stared for a few more seconds at the blonde before nodding and stepping closer to Jimmy, quickly preparing their fusion, a few seconds later was, instead of Kyle and Jimmy, Jyle standing in the middle of the room, the only witness being Tweek, eagerly waiting for the fusion to fully appear. They took a deep breath, opened their eyes and smiled down at Tweek, perfect braced teeth shining in the light of the lamp. "Heya Tweek! Nice to see you!" Tweek flinched, taking a step back, immediatly intimidated by Jyles height, who looked away, expression sad, befor kneeling down to be on eye-level with the twitchy blonde, who was already less intimidated by the fusion. "Sorry, it's also new for me, we both have to get used to it." Tweek nodded silently, a slight tremor still shaking his body, his mental system screaming for a coffee. Jyle cocked a brow before he looked at Tweek sympathetically and asking: "Craig got grounded, didn't he?" Tweek only nodded. Yeah, Craigs parents actually heard of Mackeys weird but pleasant encounter with Craigs adult cousin and they thought the noirette bribed some kind of hobo to act for him. The whole story endet with him being grounded and not allowed to have any kind of visitor, locking Tweek out of the house and leaving him alone in the world. Jyle put a hand on Tweeks shoulder who flinched first but allowed them to keep it there. "I can train tomorrow too. How about you and me spent the day together? You wanted to talk to me anyway, so why not do some stuff together, hm?" His mind told the avatar to shake his head, to shrug the hand of the fusion off and to spent the day like he always did when Craig was grounded or in detention, alone and lonely, but something about those four eyes staring at him and the smile on the friendly face made him nod his head yes in response, which made Jyle broke into a grin, braced teeth glittering again. "Awesome! Let me just get my glasses and then we can hit the block! Do kids still say that, heck do I know. I can't even understand half of the stuff the kindergartner are saying." Tweek giggled slightly at the comment, immediatly recognizing some characteristics from Jimmy in the fusion but quickly strangling this thought in his mind, remembering, that Jyle wanted to be their own person and not just 'the fusion of Jimmy and Kyle'. Tweek could totally understand that, his whole life being nothing more than 'the avatar' and 'the future clan-leader' and not 'our son, Tweek'. The blonded watched the rusthead picking the big sunglasses from the high shelf before putting them on and checking themselves in the mirror. They looked a bit different than the last times, rusty hair still a mess, but somehow looking less edgy and more smoother, as if Kyle and Jimmy slowly got used to each other. They wore comfy looking black jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, dark-blue Jeans and black sneakers, sunglasses adding perfectly to the look. "Ready to go?" Asked Jyle, flashing a smile and slipping the sunglasses down just a bit so the blinde could see the brown eyes roaming over the place. Tweek nodded, strangely looking forward to the day and following Jyle out of the base, ready for the day.   
\-------------------------------  
And boy did they had a day. Tweek actually had a real good time. They went to the amusement park, Jyle splitting the crowds like moses and saving Tweek from being anxious about standing in the large crowd and tag-teaming on the different games, winning a few stuffed animals and stupid toys they would show the guys on the next day. They rode very few rides with Tweek being too short for the most of them or Jyle being too tall for the rides build for children. They even met some bullies Tweek, Jimmy and Kyle, so Jyle too, knew from school, but the fusion casually leaned down and slid their sunglasses off, glaring at the bullies before putting them back on and whispering: "No one will believe you that." and heading out with Tweek, who actually loved at the move Jyle did, fusion also unable to contain their laughter anymore. They did some other little shenanigans, nothing too dramatic but also nothing too boring to pass their time, and at least Tweek really enjoyed the day. And Jyle was surprisingly able to keep themselves together the whole time. He never had to hide in the toilet or was about to break apart, great progess in everyones books. The day wasn't as good as with Craig, but Craig was his boyfriend and the day with Jyle was awesome, just not in the same way. It was, Tweek realized, because he spent the day with a stranger who became a best friend. Of course the feeling would be different!

"Are your parents home?" Tweek flinched at the voice snapping him out of his thoughts before shaking his head, swatting the air with one hand. "No, my parents went to some kind of meeting. I'm alone for the next three days." His parents went to a meeting of the Buddhist-Clan, but Tweek didn't want to talk about the clan, the stone in his stomach increasing in size at the mere thought of the cult ruining his life. "So no ones expecting ya. Wanna spent some more time?" Tweek looked around, noticing the sun already starting to set, diving South Park into an ocean of golden colours. "Yeah." Tweek replied simply, meekly smiling at Jyle who beamed back, like they tried to rival the sun. "Come on. I know where to go." They led Tweek on an abandoned rooftop, South Park just persons and buildings below them and a wonderful view before them. Tweek spread his arms as a warm breeze ruffled through his clothes and hair, giving him a strange relaxation in combination with the warm, golden light of the sun. They both sat down, silently watching the sunset for a few minutes, before Jyle raised their voice again. "Okay, so now tell me. What did you wana talk about earlier, hm?" Tweek opened his eyes, quickly widening as he realized he hadn't talked with Jyle about the thing he wanted to ask them! Tweek whipped his head to the side, staring at the fusion who returned a guilty expression.

"I was kinda afraid you wanted to share personal stuff with me honestly. I wanted to know you a little better, so I could maybe help you if you had a problem, you know?" Tweek smiled. "Don't worry, it was a great day! But I wanted to talk to you about... about fusion." Jyle took their sunglasses off, staring at Tweek with enough serious posture and expression to encourage Tweek to continue. "I... I-I... I wanted to fuse with Craig." Jyle smiled slighty, posture relaxing and answering: "So? What's the holdup?" Tweek started fidgeting again, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. "It's just, I don't know what it's like, you know?! I mean, do you just disappear or do you still hear and see what the fusion experiences and do you get extra body parts? Does every part get two eyes or something and-" "Whoa, calm down!" Tweek quickly shut his mouth, staring at Jyles helpless eyes. "You are really asking the wrong person here. I'm the fusion, not one of the parts." Tweek sighed. "I know, I just... I don't know. Hoped you could help me." Jyle looked for a moment at the marvellous view before asking, tone oddly relaxed: "Do you love Craig?" "Of course I do!!" Answered Tweek, making exaggerated movements with their arms and looking at Jyle like he was an idiot, the rusthead still not looking at the blonde.

"It will be a whole new kind of being close, I can guarantee you that much, but if you really wanna do it, you should go for it. It's a new experience and can only bring you closer and even if you don't like it, that's also fine, because you can always seperate if one of you isn't comfortable." Tweek looked at the fusion, light dancing across their face and body, making his hair gleam in the sun. "But what if Craig doesn't want to fuse with me?! What if he thinks I'm weird and breaks up and never talks to me again?!" Jyle raised an eyebrow, finally giving Tweek a quick look. "You underestimate Craig, Tweek. He is a good guy who really cares about you. He won't judge you because you wanna try fusion. If he really loves you, which he does, he will understand it and maybe, just maybe, he is also curious and you two will form a fusion and maybe I get a fusion-buddy to talk to. It will be you and Craig, just entirely new. A product of your looks, your characteristics, your abilities and, most importantly, your love." Tweek nodded, clinging to every word Jyle said, clarity washing through his entire being. Tweek smiles, posture finally relaxing before staring at the slowly darkening sky, already seeing some little stars glistening. "Thank you, Jyle." The fusion smiled, also looking at the infinite horizon. "Anytime, buddy."


	8. Creek (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig spent a day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be at least 3 parts long, maybe even four, I'm not entirely sure, but many of you wanted some Creek moments, so I decided to deliver. I hope you actually like it, I'm not entirely sure about the story just yet. ^^

Quiet unregular tapping against his window startled Tweek awake, afraid someone might be breaking in but seeing no one on his window. Tweek took a deep breath and calmed his racing heart before stretching and slowly crawling towards his window, flinching brutally on another slightly louder tap. Tweek cocked a brow and quickly unlocked the window to open it and look outside. It's still dark out, there was no indication of the sun rising but the stars already started to vanish. It's gotta be early morning, around 6 or 6:30 AM. And his heart jumped as he saw a certain blue-eyed boy with a blue hat on his front lawn, little stones next to him, smiling as he finally spotted Tweek. "Dude, what are you doing here?!" Hissed Tweek, loud enough for Craig to hear but quiet enough to not wake his parents. Craig continued to smile as he explained: "We will spent the day together, babe. Now get down here, nobodys out yet, we have the whole town for us!" Tweek bit his lip, twitching a little as he glanced towards his door and then shook his head. "I can't! My parents planned a ritual for the clan today!" Craig rolled his eyes, dropping the rock in his hand and crossing his arms over his chest, frowning at the blonde. 

"Dude, I don't care about the cult-shit your parents are planning. We had no date in forever! Now get down here!" Tweek sighed defeated, before climbing on the windowshill, not even trying to put up a fight. He was actually really looking forward to the time he would spent with Craig. He had been grounded for the last week and he couldn't see him since then. Memories of the conversation with Jyle flashed in his mind and he smiled slightly. Maybe he could ask Craig if he wanted to fuse with him at the end of the day, after their date. "Wait a moment! Gotta change!" Called Tweek, jumping on his bed and then on the ground, looking around before running to his closet, carefully watching to prevent stepping on lego-pieces because that is the worst kind of thing you could step on and ripped the door open, throwing out pieces of clothing until he found a blue jeans and his favourite green shirt, quickly putting it on and unevenly buttoning it up and checking himself in the mirror. His hair was all over the place and the bags under his eyes made him look like a panda, but pandas are cute, right? He hoped Craig didn't mind it much while he put on his pants and his shoes, running a hand through his hair to smooth it out a bit, only for it to bounce right back into place. It's hopeless, his hair was as stubborn as Kyles. Tweek groaned while picking his charged phone and money in a little bag and hurrying back to the window. "I got everything! Are you ready?" Craig was standing right under the window, arms spread out.

"Yeah, hurry up." Tweek took a deep breath, always nervous when it came to that part, and took a leap falling down and right into Craigs arms, who caught him with a huff, holding him and smiling down at him. Tweek smiled meekly, quickly struggling to get out of Craigs grasp who didn't let him wiggle out of his arms and only hold him tighter. "So, what do you wanna do?" Tweek knew exactly where he wanted to go, thinking about last week and his trip with Jyle, the two of them unable to go on any fun rides together because of their height difference. "To the amusement park!" Craig nodded and put Tweek finally down, who immediatly started to bounce on his feet, nervously looking around to see if anyone saw them. It didn't really matter, the whole town knew and approved their relationship, but Tweek still didn't like it if everyone looked at them like they were part of the relationship. "Let's go, before your parents wake up." Craig said before he took Tweeks hand and dragged him along. "They will be so mad at me." Craig rolled his eyes. "What does it matter? It's not like they could do their job any worse." Tweek didn't say anything in response and just started to chew on the inside of his cheek, casting nervous glanced back to his still dark house, nodding to himself. He did the right thing. He would spend a day with his boyfriend and ask him at the end of the day if Craig wanted to fuse with him. They stopped at the bus stop, waiting for the right bus to pick them up and take them to the amusement park, Tweek still deep in thought and Craig staring straight ahead. Tweek wondered how they would look like as a fusion and how they would act, silently making comparisons with Jyle, the only fusion he knew.

Jyle consisted of Kyle and Jimmy, both rather driven by emotions but still pretty logical. Their personalities fit really good together, Jyle is a good guy... girl? What exactly were they? Tweek actually thought really hard about this since everyone uses neutral pronouns and Jyle even said they prefered neutral pronouns but their parts are both male. Tweek came to the conclusion that they were either nonbinary or genderfluid and at that moment Tweek stopped addressing them as guy or girl. Sure, he still said dude but Jyle already confirmed that they were fine with being addressed as a 'dude', because it was just a friendly nickname between friends, but apart from that he always adressed Jyle as 'person', the safest thing to say without risking to offend the fusion. But Jyle was actually really nice with some bad jokes and the tendency to lose their temper if they are heavily provoked or someone struck a nerve and Tweek asked himself almost constantly how it would be if he and Craig fused. Would one of them be the dominent side, would it look especially like one of them, would they have four eyes like Jyle or could they have something else? Would they still know what was happening and would the fusion have their memories and emotions? He asked Jyle a few of those questions but got not many helpful answers since they didn't exist for a long time and were 'just the fusion'. They told him everything they could but Tweek still was nervous but also ready. The talk he had with the rusthead really encouraged him. The sound of an engine made Tweek look up, spotting the bus driving down the road and coming to a halt next to them. Craig stepped in, Tweek right behind, quickly buying two tickets and sitting down, Craig next to window, where he almost immediatly started to stare out of, even though the view wasn't different from the time they waited for the bus. But Tweek admitted, he would also prefer to look out of the window rather than seeing the really disgusting inside of the bus with gum sticking everywhere and some strange and sticky stains on some of the seats. Tweek stuck his tongue slightly out and looked irritated around, before he continued to look at Craig looking out the window and smiling slightly. He may have a terrible headache and was really tired but he was still looking forward to the day.  
\-------------------  
It was like Craig said. It was still early in the morning, the sun just started to rise, painting the colours of the early morning on everything and almost no one was already at the amusement park, so they  
could spent at least the morning together in this park without his anxiety of crowds bothering him. They paid for their tickets and quickly stepped inside, looking around. Tweek may have been here just last week but Craig was a little lost, the last time he was here being the time the president scared Tweek with his stupid posts shitless. It was actually a really important day for the noirette. He could understand his boyfriend now a little bit better and they even encouraged the adults of South-Park to put their phone down while driving, so this day was a win in Craigs book. They took a few rides together, even though Tweek almost threw up and planned on finishing their trip with the ferrishwheel. Before they took the ride they decided to eat a little something, Tweek with a blue slushy and Craig with cotton candy, since they weren't that hungry and maybe wanted to eat something which isn't 90 % sugar somewhere else for lunch. They were on their way to the ferrishwheel and might be already on it, but Craig had to use the bathroom, so he went to those really disgusting restrooms while Tweek waited outside, witnessing the park slowly coming to life with teenagers roaming around, parents with their kids, Clyde, grandparents with their grandkids and- wait a moment! Tweeks head whipped back in the direction he saw the familiar mop of brown hair and quickly shouted without thinking: "CLYDE! Is that you?!" The brunette turned around, beaming at the twitchy blonde and quickly jogging towards him. "Tweek! I didn't think I'd see you here! What are you doing here?" "I'm on a date with Craig. H-he's in the bathroom." He quickly pointed towards the disgusting restrooms as Clyde gave him a look. 

"What are YOU doing here?" Clyde smiled widely, eyes dreamy and far away as he said: "I'm also on a date with my new girlfriend." Tweeks jaw dropped open. "You got a new girlfriend?!" "Yeah! She's beautiful, you wouldn't believe it! I will introduce her to you guys if the date went well. See ya!" "W-W-W-WAIT!" Tweek quickly called as he saw Clyde turning around, prepared to run away again. "Do I know her?! How old is she?! Is she a criminal?! Is she clean?! Any diseases or-" Clydes eyes widened as he raised his hands while quickly assuring Tweek that no, his new girlfriend was no wanted serial killer, no prostitute and no pedophile in disguise but also no, Tweek doesn't know her but he will if the date went well and said his farewell again before jogging off. This was certainly strange but at that moment exited Craig the restrooms, ranting about the hygiene of the rooms and flipping off the passing janitor, Tweek didn't mind the odd encounter with Clyde that much. He was actually happy that Clyde found a new girlfriend. He just hoped she wouldn't just use the brunette and then drop him like a hot rock. It would break his heart. However, as they entered the ferrishwheel and sat across to each other, Tweek was suddenly really nervous, body shook by little tremors and looking at everything but the noirette across from him. He heard Craig sigh. "You want to tell me something, don't you?" Tweek flinched, completely taken aback by Craigs deduction and chewing on the inside of his cheek, before he nodded meekly. Craig looked at the blonde who still avoided his gaze and smiled slightly. "It's okay. I won't be mad." Tweek started fiddling with his thumbs, suddenly regretting the decision to not bring his fidget-spinner with him, before he took a deep breath and then kind of just blurted out: "I want to fuse with you." Before slamming both hands over his mouts, eyes widened and pupils like pinpoints, anxiety only increasing as Craig was silently staring at him with also widened eyes. 

"I-I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to say that! Oh geez! I-I meant- I-" "Tweek, calm down." Instructed Craig who quickly took Tweeks hands in his own and squeezed them reassuringly. "You wanna fuse? ...Like Kyle and Jimmy?" Tweeks gaze dropped, nodding meekly while fidgeting with his feet, the booth suddenly much smaller with much less air around them. Craig looked outside while saying: "I... kinda want too." Tweeks head snapped up, looking at the noirette in shock, surprise only increasing as he spotted a little blush on his cheeks. Tweeks face lit up. "Really?! Oh man! That's great! I was actually really looking forward to it!" Craig gave Tweek a look, eyebrows rising as he asked: "Do you actually know how Kyle and Jimmy always do that? I mean, I never saw them fusing and they never explained how they do it." Tweeks jaw dropped again, the cogs in his mind suddenly whirring, thinking very hardly about all the conversations he had with Jimmy, Jyle or Jyle, many of them about fusion but none of them about how to actually fuse. He saw Jimmy and Kyle already fusing, but that just kind of happened. There was no special indication that would tell them how to do it. "I-I don't know." Tweeks voice cracked slightly as he admitted that and Craig looked sympathetically at him, standing up and sitting down next to Tweek, still holding the blondes hands. "Don't worry. We will figure it out eventually. Kyle and Jimmy did it so we can do it too." Tweek smiled while leaning his head on the noirettes shoulder, sighing softly while squeezing Craigs hands. "Yeah. Thank you Craig." "Don't thank me." Craig looked at the blonde on his shoulder and turned him slightly, Craig touching Tweeks forehead with his own, looking at Tweeks widened eyes slowly closing and leaning in, Craig getting the hint and also closing his eyes, moving closer to Tweek and kissing him softly in the booth of the ferrishwheel.


	9. Creek (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek tries to get to know themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pure filler chapter, Creek being the only appearing character. It is also supposed to help me to get the hang of their character and give you a chance to tell me if you don't like their character, so I can maybe edit it a little bit. I also tried to add a little bit of art, even though I'm bad at drawing. If you can't see it I did something wrong... Enjoy^^

Everything felt suddenly different. They were still sitting in a small booth of a ferrishwheel in an amusement park in Denver, but everything was suddenly different. It didn't feel as cramped anymore, even though it seemed much smaller than before, a fresh breeze was rustling through their hair and slowly they opened their eyes, staring at their lap. Just one. Their eyes widened suddenly, confusion and slight panic rocking their body as they slowly rose their hands to look at them. They seemed bigger, with longer fingers and some little cuts along the knuckles, like little markings showing how much they used their fists in battle, which didn't make any sense. Their heart slowly dropped as a second set of hands came into their view. Those hands shook slightly, animating them to look down their body, seeing right underneath their regular set of arms a second, slightly weaker looking set of arms. "C-Craig..." They whispered, scared out of their mind, confused and just completely lost. "Tweek..." They answered themselves while the first set of hands slowly took the second set and squeezed the hands softly. Did they do it?! Were they... one? A new person? A fusion?! The ferrishwheel slowly came to a halt and the new figure practically stumbled out of the cramped booth. Their legs were wobbly and balance highly disturbed but their eyes quickly roamed around the place, making sure to not raise more awareness than they already had, sighing relieved as he realized, that no one was watching them, and finally spotting the fun-house with those stupid mirrors they were looking for. They tried to make a dash for it but just ended up falling on the ground, groaning at their new, strange form with longer legs and more muscular form. All four arms tried to push their body off the ground and make them stand on their wobbly legs again, which worked after some long, torterous seconds. They didn't want to risk another attempt to run, finally realizing that they had to adjust to their new form and stuck with walking. The fun-house was empty, thank god and at the same time no wonder considering the hideous chess-pattern on the wals and large full-body mirrors with light-blue frames. They slowly walked through the hall of mirrors, ignoring all of those body-obscuring mirrors, the first look they wanted to have of themselves being ther only, true form and finally stopping at the mirror they recognized as the normal one. They took a deep breath and opened their eyes, completely taken aback by the figure before them. Their first set of arms darted towards the mirror, touching the cool surface while staring absolutely stunned at themselves.

[](http://www.bilder-upload.eu/show.php?file=c36e7d-1514063949.jpg)

They wore a head similar to Craigs, just a bit lighter with a much bigger pompom, said head being the only thing to keep their hair at least slightly in place, currently sticking out from under the head and towards the sides, colours a deep black and a light blonde, no dominant color. Two eyes were staring back at them, just like it should be, with a deep turquoise, like they couldn't decide if they wanted to be green or blue and with a strange glint inside of them. Their face was matured, they didn't look like ten-year-olds anymore, no, they looked like young adults, able to drive around in cars and drink alcohol legally, which seemed somehow really surreal to them. Their shirt was blue, long sleeved shirt, with a lack of any buttons and an emblem printed on it. They wore black pants with grey combat boots and, wildly guessing, they were around 1.75 metres tall. "W-we did it." They stammered, hands curling into fists while placing their forehead on the cool surface of the mirror reflecting themselves. Their voice shook just like their body as the pure joy just rocked their entire body. "We did it! W-we are a fusion." Their shoulders shook with silent laughter and their eyes welled with tears of joy as they pushed themselves off the mirror, made a little twirl and glanced towards the mirror again, swearing for a second that they saw Tweek and Craig smiling behind them. The fusion started grinning, knocking their first fists against each other and reeling back, shattering their entire reflexion with one powerful punch, not a single shard able to pierce through their skin and draw even a single drop of blood. They looked at the scattered shards, seeing little pieces of their face or body in them and grinning confidently down at them. They felt great, absolutely great. It was unknown, yet to be discovered feelings, still slightly confused about everything swirling in their mind but feeling over all like a new being, which they basically were. And most importantly: They felt really warm, like nothing could stop them and like a cold night in the winter with nothing but a blanket and the person you love next to each other. The first set of hands took the second again, relishing in the sensation of holding hands with themselves but still feeling the love of their parts flowing through their veins. They wanted to explore their new skills but quickly decided to do it anywhere but in this hideous mirrorhall and quickly made their exit, starting to get used to their new form and already being able to jog and maybe even run. They should leave the amusement park, feeling slightly uneasy because of all those small people around him, unable to imagine that they were normally their size or even taller, quickly heading for the exit without looking much around. Everything seemed so small, so fragile while they felt like they could tear trees out of the earth. As they made their exit and walked through the parking lot, making their way to the bus stop, they spotted a big yellow car with a small black-haired woman, a tall ginger-man and two little kids next to it. They tried to start the car, but the motor always went quiet when they tried to bring it to life. They raised an eyebrow and made their way to the car, starting to hear the stressed voices of the adults, the kids just staring at their presumambly parents. "Excuse me?" Their voice was still alien to them, even though it was their own but they stood their ground, even as the adults turned around to glare at them. "What?!" Snapped the man, clearly lacking the patience to deal with any stupid adults right now. Their eyes narrowed and they used their four hands to quadruple flip them off before saying teasingly: "I actually wanted to help you start your car, but you are clearly capable of doing it on your own, so I will just go." They had barely time to turn around, before the slightly husky voice of the woman called out to him. "Wait! Please, we... Just want to go home, but our car won't start. If you know how to start it, please help us..." The smug grin on their face softened, almost looking sympathetically and moving past the woman and the man, whose pride was clearly hurt, and took a look at the engine. Everything seemd fine, so they assumed that it just needed a little boost. They walked to the trunk and ripped it literally open due to the fact that it was still locked and they weren't that aware of their inhuman strenght while the family watched them with hanging jaws. They took the cables in the trunk and walked back to the front, asking the man where to clip them and then taking both ends in the lower hands. "What are you trying to do?" Asked the man suspiciously, already sore because of the damaged trunk and hurt pride. They rolled their eyes and just closed their turqouise-eyes, concentrating about their center, letting the sheer electricity of the love they felt flow through their veins, letting it spark out of them through their hands. They bared their teeth, feeling the prickling of sparks and electricity emitting through their body, making their muscles twitch and their hair stick out even more. They growled, trying to increase their power-level, stopping immediatly when they heard the engine come to life and the gasps of the family. They dropped the cables, sighing slightly and massaging their palms, rolling their neck to make it crack.The womans jaw dropped yet again, slowly speeking for her family: "We... We don't know how you did it, but you did it! Thank you so much Mr. ...." She cocked her head, giving the fusion a look, silently asking for their name. They bit their lip, almost tempted to correct them, saying they were not a 'Mr.' but they really didn't feel like any discussions or like making this conversation any longer and more straining, so they simply thought about their name. Who were they? They were Tweek and Craig, felt their hearts beating as one and making their heart even stronger due to the love fueling them. They opened their eyes, smiling to themselves and quietly answering: "...Creek." Before walking off, not looking back at the confused family who watched the strange, tall figure with four arms, even staring when the fusion was already out of sight.


	10. Merry christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Freedom Pals celebrate a very special christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler, but also a foreshadowing chapter, showing some important things for future events of the story and also showing some character who will also play a somewhat important part of the story. But mainly, this is just a really long christmas-present which took me the whole day. This shot plays some time after the last stories so don't wonder if things are different, this is all planned. I hope you enjoy it! ^^

Kyle didn't celebrate christmas with his family. It didn't stop him from spending time with them on a cold and snowy evening. He played and talked a lot with Ike while his parents watched them, clearly happy about their sons. Kyle loved his family, despite them being sometimes really difficult and, he had to admit silently to himself, he wasn't much better. Everyone of them did some really stupid things, some more moronic than others, but they were still a family. But he had still something to do. 

"I need to go to the bathroom."  
Excused Kyle himself, faking a stomachache while he sprinted up the stairs. The moment his parents were out of earshot he stopped groaning and looked around for the stick to climb to the kite-base. He quickly opened the hatched and used his powers to slightly manipulate gravity to make a big jump to his base, before he closed the hatched again. It was still quite messy but started to look really like his base, which made him quite proud. He hurried towards a locked chest and quickly opened the locket with the date of the day he met the alien which gave him his powers and heaved a little device out of the box.

It was actually quite heavy, despite it being so small. He quickly tried to straighten his hair and dust his clothes off before he pressed the little switch, which made the machine vibrate and project a hologram into the air. Kyle looked up, eyes wide as he saw the alien from so many years ago. "Moo." Greeted the alien the redhead who smiled in return. They always had those little meetings, but only on christmas and his birthday. The alien mooed some more, to which Kyle nodded, groaned, laughed or rolled his eyes. They always exchanged some stories about their life during those meetings and the alien actually had quite a few stories, most of them about other, really stupid aliens which made Kyle either laugh or groan.

When the alien finished they looked expectantly down at Kyle, waiting for him to start telling his stories. He also had quite a few stories to tell since all the shenanigans with Cartman, Kenny and Stan and the Freedom Pals. He started talking, his own mooing a bit slower since he doesn't have to use it that much and wasn't sure about all the words since their language only consists of one word, which was ironically mooing. The aliens eyes squinted, then widened, then their shoulders shook from silent laughter and they even hid their face in their... hands? Do you call it that if it' an alien? Doesn't matter.

The Kyle talked about the fusions and the real danger on earth, to which the alien narrowed their eyes, offering Kyle to send help to earth, to which he shook his head, explaining the situation. The alien was silent, cocking their head in thought before shaking said head, claiming the aliens weren't responsible for the monsters on earth but also saying that it would not be possible to send help if what Kyle said was true, which it was. Kyle understood, they didn't want or need help from aliens, it would only cause panic if someone saw the aliens, but he just needed to rant a little bit.

And it really helped, he felt already better, happy to see his old friend again. The alien nodded to themselves before stepping out of the picture for a moment, returning with a wrapped box in hands. Kyle smiled brightly and showed his own wrapped box. The alien mooed happily as they saw Kyles present and said their farewell before ending the holographic talk, a wrapped box appearing on the device. Kyle quickly took it and placed his own gift on the box, before he pressed a button to send it to them.

He already got gifts from all his friends and always got a present from his friend and he would always receive and open it as the last gift since it always was really special to him. He made the alien a present to, like every year, but his resources were limited, but he already knew every time what to gift them. He just bought as manny different sweets, treats, cakes and cookies and stuffed them in the box, he even made some himself, since there weren't many sweets in the different galaxies and the alien had the biggest sweet tooth of the universe. 

Kyle was actually really excited to open it, since his friend always looked through many different galaxies to get Kyle his gifts. He slowly pulled on the band to loose it and opened the box, peeking inside and quickly closing his eyes at the light inside of it. He wasn't expecting that. He opened his eyes again, staring at the crystal inside of the box in awe. He wasn't sure if he could touch it so he first looked for a note from his friend which he quickly found. It was in another language but Kyle could read better than talk so it was no problem to read it. It was a diamond from another galaxy, indestructable and shining in all colours. The note said it would strenghten his powers, so Kyle assumed that he would have to add it to his costume somehow, which wouldn't be too hard since the valuable stone wasn't that big. 

It had to be really rare, becauce the note said that he had to look for a long time and everyone wanted to bought it. Kyle smiled, clenching the stone in his head, a warm glow still emitting from it as he walked to the round window and opened it, a cold wind blowing in his face. He looked for the particularly bright star at the sky, knowing it was the U.F.O from the alien and smiled and waved happily at it, knowing that his friend wanted to see his reaction. It was a great gift and Kyle was really happy about it, esspecially happy that he and the alien hold the contact.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Christmas was in Clydes family always rather short and always a little sad since it were only him, his dad and his sister. Clyde looked at his sister, sighing silently at both of them, wishing every year they would at least try to understand him. His dad and sister had no powers it was forbidden to even mention the fact, that Clyde wasn't a normal kid. They didn't even try to help him understand his powers or accept Clyde as what he was, a special vampire. He already opened all of his presents, really happy about most of them. He was actually quite happy in general, just a little bummed because of his family. He missed his mother, she was always there for him. Great, now he wanted to cry again.

A ring on the door startled the brunete greatly and he quickly called: "I GET IT!" just to get for a moment away. He sprinted out of the kitchen and towards the door. What was he even hoping for? Maybe Kyle visited him, since he didn't celebrate christmas, but why would he visit him? Maybe it was at least one of his friends who maybe forgot a present or just to say hi? What if it wasn't for him at all and he was just wasting his time? Clyde opened the door and took a step back at the tall, hooded figure on the door. 

"No word." they said with a thick, unknown accent and Clyde nodded quickly. The figure held something towards the boy and said:  
"Mistress wanted you to get this. Sorry it took so long. It was long way." Clyde looked for two seconds at the little box in his hands, then looked up, wanted to ask what this was about, but stopped abruptly when the figure was already gone, no trace they were even there, not even in the snow. "I need some time alone!" Called Clyde and sprinted to the stairs, climbing them quickly and entering his room, slamming the door shut and locking it from the inside. He opened the box, pulling a crystal-ball out and examining it closely.

It had to be more than just a stupid ball. He closed one eye and looked inside, seeing nothing but the twisted world around him.  
"....Mom?" He whispered quietly, the crystal suddenly starting to glow, animating Clyde to throw it away in shock. It stopped mid-air, light becoming too bright to see as the ball slowly changed, forming a tall figure. Clydes eyes filled with tears, recognizing the figure immediatly. The light slowly faded and his mother landed with a little thud on the ground smiling down at him.  
"Clyde..." Her eyes filled with tears as well and Clyde et out a little cry as he dashed forward and fell into the spreaded arms of his mother. They both cried for a few moments, before his mother pulled back, slowly inspecting him.  
"You got so tall." She sobbed happily before hugging him again, Clyde only crying in response. She took a deep breath and a step back to inspect Clyde once again. The brunete rubbed his eyes and looked at his mother in awe. She looked absolutely beautiful with her butterfly-wings and her vampire-fangs. Clyde spread his own wings, resembling a mosquito and his mother gasped softly.  
"You got strong wings! I'm so proud of you!"  
"Mom..." Clyde sniffled softly, tears running down his cheeks, just like his mother who also cried.  
"You are not alone anymore, okay? Even if you think no one is there and no one understands you. I will always be there." Clyde sobbed and nodded softly.  
"Thank you, mom. I really missed you..."  
"I missed you too. I'm so sorry you got those powers, Clyde. I never wanted you to suffer like this." Clydes eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.  
"No! No, I'm glad! I got really good friends with real powers and they even allow me to drink their blood! At first those powers felt like a curse and they still kind of do, even though I know that I am really lucky!" She smiled, sniffling softly and wiping her eyes. "This sounds wonderful, baby. You can't believe how proud I am of everything you've accomplished. Come here. Merry christmas, baby."  
Clyde sobbed again and ran into his mothers arms once more, crying and holding her just like she does, openly sobbing and for the first time in a long time feeling truly loved.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Timmy had a really relaxed christmas. He ate together with his parents, got some presents from his friends and just got the be a little boy. It was a big responsibility to be the leader of the Freedom Pals and he still got lots of things he didn't understand and need to educate himself about, but he was looking forward to the new year, ready to fight crime and evil with his friends and maybe control his powers a little better, maybe even fuse with one of his friends, preferably with Jimmy or Kenny, since Kenny became as Mysterion his bodyguard, at least thought Timmy it was like that since the blonde was always standing next to him and always looking out for him, checking if he was alright.

Timmy smiled at the thought, thankful for his large group of friends. It was rare to get a nice group of friends, which you could talk about everything. When they were finished with eating he rolled to his room, opening the door and furrowing his brows in confusion when he saw an envelope on his bed. He quickly shut the door and rolled towards his bed, taking the envelope in confusion. It was sealed, but the seal didn't ring any bells in Timmys head, even though it looked at least kind of familiar. Timmy broke the seal and opened the letter, pulling out a long piece of paper and reading it silently.

Timothy,  
We are aware of today being a special day in your life and we wrote you a letter to wish you a merry christmas. You may be wondering why we didn't write you earlier, but this has the simple reason that we weren't sure if you properly received the powers we gave you ten years ago. But we now know that you actually received them and are grateful for this fortunate turn of events. You will hear of us, Timothy, and we are looking forward to it. Merry christmas.  
The organisation

Timmy frowned, throwing the letter on his bed. It was written with a feather and red ink, the blonde even feared, that it wasn't ink at all and felt the sudden urge to pace around in his room, I mean, if he actually could. He didn't use his powers in public, he used them only once and that was a few days ago. Timmys blood ran cold, a shiver running down his spine as he looked suspiciously to the window, rolling towards it and looking around, before quickly closing and locking it. Whoever this organisation was, they were apparently responsible for Timmys abilities, and they were watching him. He had to be sure everything was alright and it was better to be safe than sorry. He had to make sure they were no threat.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
A ringing on the door animated her to roll her eyes. Her parents were in the church, praying and shit and she and her friends met up for this day. She was almost tempted to not answer the door but stood up and walked towards it anyway. She opened the door, ready to snap at anyone standing there and surprisingly stopping when she saw no one. But there was a big box on the ground, but instead of this hideous christmas-paper it was wrapped in black paper with little skulls on it. Kinda neat. 

She lifted the heavy box and carried it to the living-room-table, huffing a bit and the rest of them looking up in surprise.  
"What's that supposed to be?" Asked one of them, slowly taking a drag from his cigarette.  
"Looks like a christmas present?" Wondered the second one, squinting his eyes and glaring at the wrapped gift.  
"Should we open it?" Asked the smallest one, who was wrapped in a black blanket due to being a bit cold. Henrietta looked at the gift and then at her friends, no, family. Her mother may have given birth to her and her father might have made her, but her friends Michael, Pete and Firkle were her real family.  
"Who would send us gifts anyway? We should just burn it." Groaned Pete, shaking his head slightly to righten his black and red hair. Michael shook her head.  
"Let's open it. We can burn it if we know what it is." Henrietta unwrapped the gift and saw that it was literally a carton box, eyeing it suspiciously while opening it. There were 4 wrapped presents, each with a little tag, also some cigarettes and a card. Henrietta took the card and read it out loud. 

"Happy conformist day guys. We actually meant what we said and hope we can count on your continuous support. We hope you actually like our presents and won't burn them like you probably did with your parent's gifts. Freedom Pals."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "The Freedom Pussys actually got us something?" Michael sighed and stood up from the couch to peek at the gifts inside of the box.  
"They actually meant it when they said we were a part of them now." Henrietta took her present and threw Petes to him while Michael took his own and handed Firkles to the little Goth who quickly unwrapped it. Henrietta gasped softly at the now unwrapped book in her hands, the leather being smooth and the title actually making her smile.  
"The best works of Edgar Ellan Poe and H.P Lovecraft. How did those conformists actually get this?"  
"Holy shit, this is incredible." Said Pete, holding some hair-dyeing colour in his hand, a slightly darker red than his current colour, which he wanted anyway, and one of those boxes which play music if you connect them to their phone. This was actually really useful, since they don't have all of their songs on a CD. 

Michaels jaw dropped open as he saw new, even darker, eyeliner and a new walking-stick with darker wood and some vines artisticly carved into it. This was incredible. Firkle got new lipstick since his old one ran out and he needed a new one, a few packs of licorice and a black shirt with white letters, saying "Fuck those Nazi Conformist Cheerleaders". 

"This is actually really neat." Admitted Pete, twisting the music-box in his hand to look at it from all sights. It was black with red lines, the bottom was white so you could write your name or some shit on it. Michael examined his new walking-stick before looking at his friends and saying: 

"We won't forget that, all right? The Freedom Pussys may be conformists, but they are allies, all right?" They weren't quite ready to call them friends yet, but allies was very close to them being friends.  
The Goths nodded, everyone sharing Michaels opinion and hurrying the box and all the presents to Henriettas room so they could use them properly. This was probably the best christmas ever, despite all the stupid shit.  
\-----------------------------------  
The snow wat crunching under their boots and the cold wind froze their face and made them shake, but they contunued walking nontheless, smiling when they saw a silhouette walking towards them.  
"I'm glad you could make it." Called Jyle, smiling even wider when they heard the energetic response.  
"You know it!" Creek walked towards them, smug grin plastered onto their face and spreading all four arms to crush Jyle in the most loving hug they ever got. Jyle laughed in response and wrapped their own arms around the other fusion.

"You are so gay." teased the rusthead with a challenging expression, to which Creek shook with silent laughter.  
"Honestly, what do you expect?" They both erupted in sudden laughter at the situation.  
"I'm glad you could make it." Admitted Jyle, whose green eyes wandered to the ground while the brown eyes took the task to look at the fusion across from them.  
"So am I. We're lucky it worked." It was christmas, logically was everyone spending this fest with their family. They were really lucky that Craig, Tweek, Kyle and Jimmy got to leave the house and actually fuse to make them so the fusions could also meet up on christmas, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"I wish we could actually sit down and talk, but I don't have the time, Craig needs to get back to his family." Explained Creek with a disgruntled expression while Jyle looked a little disappointed.  
"Yeah, I know. Jimmy also needs to get back but I wanted to give you this. Merry christmas!" They pulled a little present out of their jacket and handed it over to the blue-hat-head who grinned, showing his white teeth.  
"Thanks, buddy! I'm glad we could actually meet up. Here, I got you something too."  
The second set of arms dove into the pockets of the thin jacket they were wearing and pulled out a gift, handing it to Jyle. "Thank ya very much! I'm really sorry, but I need to go now."  
Creek nodded, still a bit sore about being unable to spent a bit more time with their fusion-buddy.  
"We train the next time one of us has the chance to talk!"  
Called Jyle, before turning around and making their way back, playfully stepping in the traces they already left. 

"YOU KNOW IT!" Screamed Creek at the top of their lungs, feeling way too much energy at that time and wishing they could stay fused for longer. They could feel the Tweek in them calming down due to Craigs presence and the Craig inside of him finally starting to give at least some kind of fuck about the world around them. Creek unwrapped his gived, eyes lightening up at the leather gloves inside of them. They remembered ranting to Jyle about their second set of arms always charging with electricity and always getting a shock when they touched something with them, immediatly stripping the brown leathergloves onto their hands, making a little skip in excitement. Jyles eyes also lit up at the dark-green headphones they unwrapped. They also complained to Creek about the pressure on their head when they had to fly real high and those headphones might come handy, but also keep their hair in place. This was truly a special christmas.


	11. Creek (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was surprisingly easy to write, it only took so long because I started writing like an hour ago, so please forgive me. I actually wasn't planning to post anything today, but I got struck by inspiration and decided to continue the actual plot. I hope you enjoy it. I won't post anything tomorrow most likely, so sorry in advance. ^^

"And you say he's just gone? You found his phone on the sidewalk without any trace of him?"   
"Yeah! He wanted to visit and hang out but never came! I walked to his house to see if he just forgot, but his father told me, that he left like an hour ago. So I looked again but only found his phone with the unread messages I send him!" Token flailed with his arms while explaining the situation, while Timmy's brow was furrowed , deep in thought and clearly thinking about all the info he got about the sudden disappearance of their friend. 

Kenny asked disgruntled: "Where are Tweek and Craig? I thought you called for every Freedom Pal?" Token sighed.   
"I did! But Tweek and Craig didn't answer their phone. The heck do I know where they are roaming around!"   
"Maybe they are on a date? That would be hella adorable." Swooned Butters, playing with one of his hamsters on the table, a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
"Probably. I just wish they would at least look at their phones while they are admiring each other." Sighed Kenny, head in hands, clearly tempted to ram it against a wall.   
"Okay, everyone calm down. Let's be reasonable. He already disappeared before, this isn't the first time. I already asked the Goth-Kids if they have seen him and Jimmy is currently combing through the town. We will find him, all right?" Stan tried to be reasonable, trying really hard to swallow the lump in his throat, banishing the rising panic to the back of his mind, focusing on the situation at hand, like Timmy tried to. He mumbled his name over and over, shaking his head, clearly brewing out a plan to find him and at the same time failing to think about a reasonable plan. 

Timmy stopped his wheelchair in front of the table, looked at the wooden surface for a few seconds before he slammed his head full-force against it, hearing a loud banging noise and a loud clattering as Mysterion stood up from his chair, said chair falling down on the floor, and rushed towards Timmy, grabbing his arms and shielding the blondes head from a concussion with laying his arm on the table so Timmys head lands on Kennys arms instead of the wood.   
"Doc, stop! You are only hurting yourself!" Timmy yelled angrily as he spun around and clawed frantically at his face, shouting his name angrily and throwing a cup on the table against a wall where it shattered with a loud noise, juice spilling everywhere.

Kenny raised his arms and slowly approached the doctor like he was a wounded animal and whispered reassuringly: "Calm down, Doc. This isn't your fault."  
"BUT IT IS!" Everyone jolted back at the sudden voice screaming in their heads, clearly not expecting this emotional outburst. Timmy looked at everyone in the room, meeting their eyes with a icy glare no one dared to return, before his eyes softened, anger replaced with desperation as he buried his face in his shaking hands.   
"I'm the leader. Your safety is my responsibility. And this isn't the first time one of you has gone missing! In the end we always found you without anything bad happening, but it won't stay like this! One day someone bad will find out about our abilities and maybe kidnap one of us! How are we supposed to save you then?! Maybe he is in real danger and we are sitting here, thinking about what to do and joking about Tweek and Craig FUCKING WITH EACH OTHER!"

"Not fucking, just fusing." Timmys head shot up, following the confused clances of his friends to find a rather tall figure with a light blue head with big grey pom, dark-blue shirt, black pants, grey combat-boots and most importantly four arms walking down the stairs, second set of arms casually crossed over their chest while one of the other arms hold the reiling to not lose balance. Timmy let out a shaking breath, this whole situation was simply too much for him as his eyes closed almost automatically, an exhausted whine emitting from his throat. Everyone watched the blonde carefully, the fusion jumping down the last steps and hurrying towards Timmy, kneeling down in front of him to see if he had a bump or anything.

"Doc, look at me. It's me. I'm me!" Timmy opened his eyes to look at the brightly grinning fusion, the turquoise eyes gleaming with misschief and all for hands on his cheeks and shoulders trembling with excitement. The gloved thumbs swiped over his cheeks to swipe the tears of anger and desperation away and Timmy smiled slightly.   
"I assume you are Tweek and Craig? No wonder they didn't answer their phone." Creek smiled only wider, jumping up and doing some poses with their new body, clearly showing off.   
"Not bad eh? I'm Creek! Or Superwonder as hero!" Kyle raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? Superwonder?" Creek shot the readhead a glare and hissed: "Not like my parts gave me anything to work with!"

Butters snickered at the comment, standing up from his chair and circling around the fusion.   
"This is incredible! A whole new fusion with a different character, other strenghts and weaknesses! And it proves that not only Kyle and Jimmy can fuse!"  
"Did I hear my n-name?" Speak of the devil, Jimmy waddled down the stairs, panting heavily, body soaked with sweat and face all red.  
"Jimmy! Timmy, Timmy, Jimmy!" Called Timmy, banging his fist on the table, before hiding his eyes with one hand, Kenny looking sympathetically at him. Jimmy collapsed on a chair and chugged down the whole bottle of water he got from Token and slowly started to talk after his throath didn't feel as parched as before.

"S-sorry, Timtim. I c-couldn't find any t-t-trace of him. He just d-d-disappeared." Jimmy's gaze wandered to the new fusion, his own eyes lighting up as they looked and grinned at him, quickly introducing themself and shaking Jimmys smaller hand. Creek then stood up to their full height again and questioned:   
"Wait, did I miss anything here? Who of us went missing?" Timmy yelled again in agony, fist slamming on the table again and Kenny trying to reassure the worried and stressed blonde.  
"C-C-Clyde." Answered Jimmy, Creeks eyes widening at once.  
"No one has seen him today. It's like he just vanished from the face of the earth." Explained Token, clearly lost and worried about his blood-sucking friend. 

"Clyde...?!" Creeks voice sounded suddenly very different, kinda blurred and higher pitched while their second set of arms shot up to pull at their hair, the first set of arms trying to stop the second set from doing so.  
"Tweek, calm down." Tried Creek, voice suddenly sounding suspiciously nasal, just like Craig's, while the fusion screamed again with Tweeks voice as their form was surrounded by light, their silhouette disforming as they both separated with a yelp, both landing with a loud thud on the ground, light completely gone as the lovers groaned and tried to get up, everyone staring in bewilderment.   
"I-I HAVE SEEN CLYDE!" Shouted Tweek, pushing himself off the ground and standing up, everyone looking at him in shock.   
"You did?!" Asked Token.  
"WHERE?!" Demanded Timmy, serious glare platered onto his face, causing Tweek to twicht and back up.

"On our date! In the- GAH- amusement Park in Denver! He was there! He said he was on a date with his new - UGH- girlfriend!" Everything went silent, having a hard time believing what the twitchy blonde just said. Kenny took a long breath before he asked his question.  
"Do you know what that girlfriend looked like? Timmy can search for her in our network and look through any articles." Tweek nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes as he tried to remember the girl he only saw for a few seconds before she vanished along with Clyde.   
"She was... rather tall. She honestly looked much older than us. I guessed she was just some kind of babysitter and Clyde just thought it was a date. But damn, for a girl, she was really... beautiful." Craig narrowed his eyes slightly, shooting Tweek a look before grunting and playing like he didn't hear the last statement.

Mysterion raised his brow. "Beautiful?" Tweek nodded eagerly. "Yeah! she was rather tall, around 6 foot, with olive skin and kind of black hair. It... was braided into many little braids and bound in one big braid? Do you know what I mean?" Timmy nodded, wheeling to the computer and working his mental image in the system, looking through their network first, to see if this person lived in or near South-Park, getting a negative result, causing the blonde to groan in frustration.  
"Are you all right, doc?" Asked Kenny in his gravily voice, stepping beside Timmy to make sure he was alright, knowing very well about the consequences if Timmy used his powers too much. 

The psychic nodded, now roaming through all the news-articles, freezing at one and quickly reading the article over and over, looking at the pictures, eyes darting nervously around behind his lids, seeing the woman in his mind, completely static in the picture, before she turned her head and grinned at Timmy, eyes turning read. Timmy screamed, holding his head in pain, Kenny quickly holding the doctor to prevent him from falling as the blonde flailed for a few seconds in Kennys arms before he opened his eyes, pupils shrunk to pinpoints and looking at everyone in shock who returned the expression.

"What is it? Who is the woman?" Asked Token, standing up.   
"Is it a kidnapper?" Asked butter, voice dropping to a tiny whisper. Timmy shook his head, eyes glossed over as he stared at the edge of the table like the most interesting thing in the galaxy.   
"It's a real thing, just like the lizard." Everyones gaze turned to pure confusion at this statement.   
"What do you mean?" Asked Stan stressed, ready to just jump up and run away. "Nearby, in the next town, is an art show about ancient greek. A statue of Stheno went missing, along with some guards and the image fits perfectly with Tweeks description." Tweek twichted violently, asking meekly: "So Clydes 'girlfriend' is..." Timmy nodded, body still tremoring and eyes glossed over, not entirely back with everyone just yet. "That's right. She's a gorgon."


	12. Creek (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on this being so long. I'm sorry it's kinda long and sometimes it's a bit rushed, but I really wanna finish this arc (It's finished in the next chapter) and I still hope that you like it.

After they arrived in Denver they immediatly split up into teams of two to search for their blood-sucking friend. The teams consisted of Craig and Tweek, Kyle and Jimmy, Stan and Wendy, Token and Scott and Timmy, Butters and Kenny teamed up as a group of three. As soon as the teams were decided Timmy explained everything he knew about gorgons after he educated himself in the depths of the internet. Sadly, there wasn't much to educate himself about the mythical creatures, since all the information are first of all really vague and, second of all, don't add up with each other.

There are different legends, some of them are talkin about a single gorgon named Medusa, which was killed by Perseus. However, there is a different story about a family of 3 gorgons, all of them sisters with Medua being the only mortal one and so being the only one that got killed. It is not explained what to the other gorgons happened but Timmy concluded that they got somehow turned to stone and one of them somehow awakened, kidnapping numerous guards and Clyde in the process. 

Mysterion shook his head, clearly a little lost at the explanation and then concluded: "This is complete madness.   
"A gorgon, a creature that presumambly lived in ancient greek, woke up and just kidnapped our friend? This is total bullshit!"   
Timmy rolled his eyes and glared at Mysterion, drawling in their heads: "Well, do you have any better theories Mysterion?"   
The vigilante growled and clenched his fists while meeting Timmys angry glare with his own. Butters tried to stand between them, somehow blocking their views of each other and tried to reason:  
"Fellas! We really don't have time for any of this! We need the Freedom Pals and..." He put his aluminium foil helmet over his head, slipping into his hero-persona.

"I'm ready to give this gorgon a taste of... Chaos." Kenny sighed, shoulders slumped and nodded, agreeing with Chaos that fighting isn't gonna help anybody.  
"All right. Anything else we need to know about gorgons?" Timmy nodded, pulling some notes out of his pocket and reading them in their heads: "The one we are looking for is Stheno, presumambly the oldest one, with olive-colored skin and hair, which Tweek thought were little braids but were actually snakes, are in some kind of ponytail." Tweek twitched, thinking about this girl and shivered at the thought her hair were actual snaked, real and dangerous. Kyle cocked his head, numerous things just not adding up, apart from the fact they were searching for an ancient greek monster which shouldn't even exist int he first place.   
"I thought Medusa turned people to stone? How come this Stheno can't do this?" Timmy shot a quick glance towards Kyle and nodded at the question, shuffling through his notes and stopping on another paper. "Excellent question, Human Kite. Despite Medusa being the only mortal one, she also seemed to be the most powerful one, being able to turn humans and animals to stone. It is said that all gorgons have this power, but despite that, Stheno didn't use this powers, so there are two possibilities: She doesn't wan't to use it to not raise any suspicion or she simply can't use it because her powers are weakened due to being a statue for such a long time and also being alone." Chaos frowned, one little thing in Timothys explanation simply bugging him. 

"This sounds logical as far as we can explain an ancient creature of greek, but didn't you say there are three sisters, Medusa being the only dead one?" Timmy nodded again.  
"This is really important, because there IS a third sister. Her name is Euryale a statue of her is shown in an art-gallery in DENVER!" He spread his arms and everyones eyes widened at the name of the town they were actually in.   
"So you think Stheno went to Denver to get her sister?" Asked Scott, struggling a little bit to understand everything. 

"Yes, I do think that. However, we still don't know about any potential powers Stheno has, because she obviously HAS powers since numerous guards AND Clyde don't just disappear without any trace." Answered Timothy. Super-Craig piped up, voice as deadpan as ever: "Sounds as logical as it's gonna be. We already had weirder things actually happening, but why are we standing in the middle of a forest in Denver?" Timothy sighed, shaking his head and trying to ignore a migraine coming up. "Because Stheno must have a big group AND has to move at least somewhat stealthily. I think, if Stheno herself isn't here, at least some of the missing guards or even Clyde are missing."

Toolshed 'oohed' silently and then concluded: "So that's why you wanted us to split up! You want us to find some of them and maybe gather some info!" "Timmy!" Timothy called happily, throwing his notes away and clapping, before slipping into a more serious persona again. "All right. Just call for us if any of you find anything or are in danger, all right?" Everyone nodded before spreading out, leaving only Timothy, Mysterion and Chaos behind, who waited for the doctor to get ready. "You all right, doc?" Asked Mysterion with raised brows as he saw the blonde clearly struggling. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just hard to move around on this squishy ground." His wheelchair suddenly stopped as it sunk into the mossy ground, Timothy letting out a yell of frustration, before sinking back in his chair, massaging his temple with his index finger. "Go on without me. I'll be fine." Mysterion and Chaos shared a look with each other, before nodding and each grabbing a side of Timothys wheelchair, heaving him out of the mud and carrying him to a part of the forest where the ground was at least somewhat solid. "Thank you." Said Timmy while sighing through his nose as Chaos grinned at him and Mysterion simply giving him a thumbs-up, before they quickly looked around and started searching for anything suspicious.   
\----------------------------  
"Found anything, Craig?!" "Tweek, we are looking for like 10 minutes. Give me some time." Answered Craig who was currently on a low branch of a tree and looked around the actual area to see if he could find something, but with no success so far. Tweek's head poked out of a bush, eye twitching violently while pulling some twigs and leaves out of his hair. "GAH! I only found some red currant in that bush!" Craig looked down to his boyfriend. "Tweek, honey. Those aren't red currant." Tweek emitted a noise of distress as he threw the berries away, shaking his gloved hands violently and resisting the urge to roll around on the ground while he dashed out of the bush he was currently standing in. 

"Jesus, what are we doing here?! They probably aren't even here!" Craig jumped from the branch and raised his hands: "Calm down, Tweek. We have to make sure. It would make sense if Stheno hid someone in here." "This is what I mean?! All of this is absolutely nonsensical! A gorgon came back to life and kidnapped people?! Get real!" Craig looked down, biting his lip as Tweek said every thought running through the noirettes mind out loud. "I agree with you Tweek, but it is still possible that someone might be here. You saw Clyde the last time in the amusement-park, didn't you?" Tweek twitched again, frustration rising as he threw his hands in the air and turned around, searching through yet another bush.

"Why can't we just fuse? It would be so much easier as Creek! They are taller and have more arms!" While Tweek searched he heard the voice of his boyfriend slowly getting away as Craig also continued his search. "It's too risky. Creek would be all alone and we still don't know what is waiting for us here." Tweek groaled as he his hands moved more violently, ignoring the thorns digging in his gloves as he shouted: "BUT CREEK IS NOT ALONE! WE ARE CREEK! THEY ARE LITERALLY US! WITH ALL OUR FEELINGS AND ALL OUR LOVE! THIS IS THE REASON WHY WE CAN'T FULLY BECOME THEM CRAIG! BECAUSE YOUR SO DOUBTFUL! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS, CRAIG?!" Tweek finally dove out of the bush, brushing himself off while he looked for the noirette, brows scrunching together as he couldn't see him.

"Craig?" The blondes voice sounded meek but at the same time incredible distressed as his eyes slowly widened, frantically looking around for his boyfriend. "Craig, I didn't mean it! I love you!" Calles Tweek, running desperately around the place, looking for Craig as he jumped in bushes, looked in trunks and ran around trees, but still finding no trace of his boyfriend. Tweek panicked, pulling at his hair with one hand while biting his knuckles, eyes darting around frantically, still looking for him. Colours danced before his vision as he started hyperventilating, legs shaking and the blonde screaming towards the sky:

"CRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!" Tweek collapes in the ground, crying and whining while he tried to even out his breathing, failing miserably, as he fell on his side, curling into a tiny ball, still shaking violently. A voice running towards him made him twitch a little but not react to otherwise. "Tweek?! Tweek, are you all right?!" The blonde could recognize that deep and gravily voice anywhere. It was Mysterion. "C-C-Craig... Craig is gone." Whimpered Tweek before he buried his face in the vigilantes chest, while Mysterion held and tried to comfort the twitchy blonde.

"What's going on?!" Asked Stan as he barched through some bushed and hurried over to Mysterion and Tweek, fumbling with his belt as he tried to pull out a bottle of water he packed beforehand. "Craig's gone missing too." Muttered Mysterion while everyone, some later than sooner, came together, trying to comfort Tweek and at the same time understand while the blonde was so distressed in the first place. "How could this happen? We teamed up for exactly this reason!" "I know!" Whimpered Tweek, looking up to meet Captain Diabetes glare. "I looked through a bush. I was mad at him and yelled at him and when I looked up he was just gone! I heard nothing, probably because I was yelling so loud..." Tweek hung his head, his shaking slowly calming down to frequent twitches with Mysterion still holding him. "This only emphasizes, that we need to find those missing people! We can't lose another one!" Said Mysterion.

Timothy still moved slower than everyone due to the terrain and frowned when he finally arrived. "Where are Jimmy and Kyle?" Everyones eyes widened and they looked at each other, before a loud scream ripped through the air and let everyones blood ran cold. "Shit!" Spat Toolshed, who jumped at the loud scream and dashed away, making sure Kyle and Jimmy were alright. Everyone was quickly following, Captain Diabetes lifting Timothy in his arms to make sure nothing happened to him as well, while Mysterion didn't trust Tweek to run just yet and carried him, just like Diabetes did with Timothy. "Toolshed! Slow down! We don't know what's awaiting us!" tried Timothy telepatically, but without any result as the gadgeteer only seems to run even faster. Timothy still tried to reason with everyone so they would slow down, clearly not happy about the fact, that they are running head-first into possible danger while no one was listening to him.

Timothy cried out loud as Diabetes ran into Toolshed who suddenly stopped, all of them landing on the ground. Diabetes groaned, trying to stand up. "What was that about Toolshed?" The gadgeteer didn't answer, instead he pointed at something, the other two following his gaze and freezing at the sight of a tall statue standing in the woods. Timothys jaw dropped open, recognizing the statue immediatly while Diabetes didn't seem to believe his eyes, as he blinked and then rubbed them, only to still see the statue when he opened them again. Everyone started catching up, reaction almost always being the same with freezing in shock and staring at Jyle, completely turned to stone.  
Mysterion squinted, laying Tweek on the ground and walking towards the statue, checking everything on the fusion. Their posture was defensive, like they were about to take one step back with an arm trying to shield their chest while their eyes looked distressed, almost panicked, even when they were in stone. "Looks like they prepared for a battle but lost before the fight started." Timothy took a deep breath as he tried to link himself with everyones thoughts again. "We now know that Stheno CAN indeed turn people to stone! We already lost four of our friends. We have to be careful and-..."

Everyone stopped at a cracking noise above them, underlined by a little buzz. Everyone looked up, jaws falling open as they saw Clyde with his Mosquito-costume sitting on a higher branch in a tree, looking down at them and buzzing. "Clyde?!" Called Tupperware in a distressed voice. The brunette jumped up and off the branch, extending his wings and flying away, buzzing tauntingly at the Freedom Pals. "After him!" Called Token, who started running again, Timothy trying to stop him again, which only resulted in him failing again and agreeing to chase after Clyde, even if it was a stupid idea. Clyde dodged trees and branches, while turning and rolling in air and buzzing tauntingly at his chasers, while said chasers huffed and growled in frustration, stopping when the trees slowly startened to lessen and multiple other figures appeared in their sight. First of all, there were numerous men in guard-uniforms, all of them with an angry expression on their faces. They were standing behind some really beautiful women, one of them with long snakes in a pony-tail, the other with shoulder-lenght snakes, only tamed by a golden headband.

They had olive-colored skin and wore sunglasses while they grinned deviously at the arriving heroes. Clyde buzzed happily as he made a little twirl mid-air and landed next to one of the gorgons, grinning satisfied as he saw the heroes lining up next to each other, staring shocked at the scene. One of the gorgons chuckled, hiding her small behind one of her hands. "Good job for luring them towards us. We will handle the rest." "Are you the gorgons!" Asked Mysterion lowly, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. The other laughed, while clapping. 

"Will I be damned, you actually figured out who was behind all of this. Respect! Yes, we are the gorgons." She pointed to her sister. "Stheno, the mighty!" Stheno pointed at her sister and added: "And Euryale, the ambitious! Without Medusa, we may not be a group of three anymore, but beggars can't be choosers, right?" "But how? How can you be back? You know how much time passed since you roamed the earth?" Stheno laughed again before answering: "Yeah, we know. I got revived by a kind soul and with the task to get my sister and enslave mankind!" It was absolutely impossible all of this was happening. It simply couldn't be! "Then why did you turn Jyle to stone?!" Asked Toolshed, already drawing a screwdriver and glaring at the gorgons. "They were a fusion. A fusion killed our sister. We don't take any risks with these monsters." Timothys jaw dropped open. "Wait, so Perseus was a fusion?!" "Oh, don't act so surprised." mocked Euryale, licking her lips and rightening her sunglasses. "Most of the heros you know of are most likely fusions. Don't act like you invented this shit." This was absolutely insane.

"You know." Started Stheno, looking at the heroes with a smug expression. "Medusa was the only mortal one, but she was nontheless the strongest. She could turn people without any problem to stone. Us however." She pointed to herself and her sister. "We can only hypnotize men when we are alone, and I mean ONLY men. I mean, look who joined our side not too long ago." The crowds behinde the gorgons parted and Craig stepped forward, stopping next to Euryane and allowing her to put her hand on his head as he glared with glossed eyes at his friends. Tweek almost swallowed his tongue, shock overwashing his body and exhausting him to the core as his meek voice called out to his boyfriend without any result. "Like I said. Only men fall for our magic, but that's no problem. Once we have enough men enslaved we will just dominate over the women and the world will bow before us, just like it should have been, if Perseus didn't kill our sister and used our powers against us!" The eyes of all of the gorgons slaves narrowed, everyone taking a combat-stance as they waited for their mistress to declare an attack.

Timothy looked frantically around, looking for any way to snap those men out of their trance but only seeing the forest behind them, the threat in front of them and the little cliff next to them. He was rather astounded that a place like that was in Denver but was also a little panicked to fall down said cliff. He couldn't reach any of the enslaved men in mind, every try to control any of them failed miserably. His jaw clenched and eye twitched, unable to think of any solution to get out of this situation. They ran blindly in danger and now couldn't get out of it. Clyde rose into the air again, dashing at his friends as Stheno pointed at them, all of them getting down on the ground as Clyde circled above them, ready to strike if someone tried to stand up. Craig also stepped forward, eyeing the Freedom Pals suspiciously while Euryale and Stheno laughed. "That reminds me!" Said Euryale. "You." She pointed at Tweek who twitched violently. "You were with him, weren't you? You said you looooved him, didn't you?" No one liked her mocking tone and her evil grin, Tweeks eyes widening in fear of what might happen.

"Forward! Encircle them! But bring me the twitchy blonde!" The men ran forward and grabbed the kids, Craig grabbing Tweek and shoving him towards the gorgons. "Don't do this!" Warned Mysterion, who dared to know what they were about to do. "Ain't this romantic, Stheno? Little boy's love." Tweek squirmed in Craigs grasp, glaring at the gorgons while simultaneously shaking like a leaf. Stheno grinned down at them and drawled: "You know, in our future world we won't allow any love, which is not directed towards us. Which means, you have no place in our world. Throw him off the cliff!" "NO, DON'T DO THiS!" Shouted Mysterion, as he tried to fight his way out of the grasp of the three men that held him, but being completely unable too, as Craig shoved Tweek towards the cliff, the twitchy blonde feeling tears welling up in his eyes as he looked down and saw the deep fall. "Craig, please no." Whispered Tweek, trying to walk slowly back but failing as Craig stood his ground. "GO!" "CRAIG NO!" Screamed Tweek as the noirette shoved him, reflexes kicking in and turning around as he grabbed Craigs arms and pulled the blue-hat along with him, his eyes widening a little bit as they both fell down the cliff, the only sound being Tweeks screams, the manical laughing of the gorgons and the shocked noises and screams of their friends, as they lost Jyle, forever trappes as a statue in the forest and Tweek and Craig, as they fell down the cliff, never to be seen again.


	13. Creek (Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with this stupid ark! And it got way longer than I wanted it to be, I'm sorry. I still hope that you enjoy it, even though it is a little stupid. The next chapter will be a one-shot again, I promise. I hope you still enjoy the finale of this ark, even though it totally sucks xD

"CRAIG! Wake up, come on! Our friends are in danger! AGH!" Tweek was at least kind of lucky that his powers activated in situations like this. It may be natural instinct or the will to live or whatever, but the moment he and Craig fell off the cliff a really strong gust of wind, too strong for it to be natural, blew them in a little cave in the cliff, where they hid until now. 

Craig lost consciousness while falling and was still out-cold, even as Tweek tried to shake the noirette awake. Tweek had to calm down, his heart was racing a mile a minute and his whole body was tremoring like mad. He could really go for a cup of coffee right about now. Or a bowl, maybe a bucket. Seriously, he had like no coffee in his system, that's pretty terrible. Tweek hurried to the exit of the cave, listening intently and cringing as he heard Mysterions voice: "TIMOTHY!" Tweek bit his lip, anxious about the happenstances up there.

"Oh, geez. What's going on up there?" Murmured Tweek as he paced around the cave, emitting sparks due to his stress. The blonde casted a glance at Craig and murmured: "Dammit, Craig. I can't do this alone. I need you to defeat those snakes!" They said it themselves. A fusion killed their sister and turned them to stone. Maybe Craig and Tweek could repeat history and defeat the gorgons once and for all, suceed where Perseus failed. But Stheno and Euryale were immortal, how were they supposed to beat them? "Ohhh, It's hopeless!" Yelled Tweek as he threw a stone out of the cave and kicked against the wall, sparks radiating from his entire form as tears welled up in his eyes. He leaned against the wall and slid down, curling in in himself and hiding his face in his knees as he cried, all the adrenaline leaving his body and leaving nothing but a wrack, unable to muster up enough strenght to even stand up.

He didn't even hear a quiet groan next to him and the twitch of Craigs body as he slowly got his consciousness back. "My head." groaned the noirette as he held his head in pain. "Tweek?" Was the next thing he could muster as he slowly opened eyes, a pounding from his head almost causing him to close them agaian, as he looked confusedly around. His memories were fuzzy. He remembered looking for Clyde and... Gorgons? And Tweek yelled at him, probably because he said something stupid and... His blood turned to ice as he remembered pushing Tweek off the cliff, his eyes widened and little tears escaping them as he grabbed his own hands in a panic and dragged him with him, never to be seen again. Everything else was too fuzzy or completely black to remember everything. 

"Tweek?" Tried Craig again, eyes slowly adjusting to the light and spotting the blonde a few feet next to him. Craig got to his knees and crawled towards his boyfriend, slowly laying one hand over his gloved hand. He twitched and looked up, eyes reddened and cheeks puffy as all colour left his face. He never saw Craig like this. First of all, he was pretty bruised, with some bumps and cuts scattered over his face, a little bit of blood trickling out of his mouth, presumambly because he bit his tongue. But most importantly were the little tears swimming in his eyes. Craig never cried, because he never lost control of his emotions. "Craig?" Tweeks voice war low, fear and confusion completely taken over as he turned towards his boyfriend who quickly shut his eyes and clasped Tweeks hand in both of his, squeezing it softly. "I'm sorry, Tweek. I didn't want to kill you." Whimpered Craig, leaning forward and hiding his face in his and Tweeks hand. Tweeks eyebrows shot in the air, eyes widening to the point he should be afraid they fell out of his head.

He put his other hand on Craigs dishevelled black hair, his hat is still somewhere in the cave Tweek just removed it to check the noirette for any serious injuries, petting his head and quickly trying to calm Craig down. "Craig, we are not dead, I used my powers to get us in here, we are not dead, please calm down or I will freak out too, Craig please look at me, I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you please calm down I'm sorryyyyy." Tweek stumbled over his words and he too broke out in tears and cried along with his boyfriend who still shed a few tears but fell silent again, rightening himself and putting a hand on Tweeks cheek, cheking him for any injuries. He seemd fine, apart from a few cuts. Craig let completely go of Tweeks hand, the blondes hand making an attempt at grabbing it again but stopping as he felt both hands on his cheeks, the thumbs wiping away the tears. Tweek opened his eyes again, sniffling softly. 

"Is it over Craig? Did we lose? Is everything over?" Craig's gaze lowered, jaw dropping slightly only to close back up again, lacking the right words for an explanation, simply because Craig didn't know. "I don't think so. Maybe... Jyle can help us?" Tweek teared up again and Craig's eyes widened at the reaction, not sure why Tweek reacted so negatively about the fusion since Tweek explained to him that he became actually really good friends with them. "T-they got turned to stone..." sobbed Tweek and Craigs jaw dropped open, not expecting this answer at all. The noirette bit his lip again. "M-maybe we can do something?" Tried Craig and looked at Tweek, who chose to look away. "Why should we? Everytime we fused, I never actually felt fused. Jyle told me that you are something entirely new as a fusion but it just felt like myself but bigger with you, but instead of you next to me you were with me. I didn't feel any different, because YOU avoided me!" Craig was taken aback by this outburst, cringing guiltily as he was called out.

"I-I just was... afraid I guess? Afraid I would lose myself and never get back to my old self again? I just... didn't feel very comfortable. But I wanted to... I really wanted to, I was just...-" "Scared." Finished Tweek, biting his lip as Craig cringed again, nodding solemnly. Now it was Tweeks turn to cover Craigs cheeks with his gloved hands, looking up at the noirette and smiling slightly, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "Craig, it's okay! I was scraed too. But I really wanted to do it because I trust you and I know that you are the only person I would ever want to be one person with." Craig looked down at Tweek with a trembling lip and tear-filled eyes. "Thank you Tweek." Craig leaned forward, catching Tweeks lips in his own while the blonde closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, feeling the beating of Craigs heart slowly calming down along with his own, feeling suddenly very close to Craig again, ready to try it again.

Creek opened their eyes, looking at their four hands and tearing slightly up. They felt like a storm was raging inside of them, lower hands trembling and eyes still tearing up. "I'm sorry I made you guys so scared and uncomfortable." sobbed Creek, hugging themselves with their four arms, biting their lip to prevent any unwanted sounds to escape his form, shoulders shaking fromt he silent crying. They heard another scream above them and they opened their turqoise eyes again, a wave of pure determination rocking through their body, encouraging them to stand up, to slightly bend down due to them being a little too tall.

"We can do this, guys." Encouraged Creek himself, clenching their hands to fists and putting them over their heart, feeling an even beating. "I know that it is hard to get used to it, but we need our full power to do this. I can't do this alone. I need you guys, Tweek and Craig. We aren't perfect, not even close to it but we get stronger with every fusion and become more and more like myself if we do this." They felt, just for a moment, like the lovers answered him, a comfortable warmth growing inside of their body, whole form illuminated in light, feeling suddenly very strong. Creek clenched their fist and punched through the light, which shattered to their touch like you could actually touch light and bared their teeth, feeling, for the first time, whole. They looked at their hands again.

Their first set of arms wore now blue gloves like punching gloves instead of simply showing their bare and scratched knuckles, while on all four wrists were little bands in all colours of the rainbow. They felt their hair freely sticking to every side instead of being held down by their hat, instead of the blue head a rainbow-colored bandana around their head, their black and blonde hair happily sticking out and reaching and making it almost look like an anime-haircut. They shook their head slighty, making sure nothing could fall off before they frowned determindly. "Let's do this, guys." Said Creek to themselves as they ran out of the cave, grabbing a solid stone and heaving themselves up, the four arms really coming in handy this time. They climped about half of the track in no time, when the voice of Stheno made them freeze, eyes widening at the statement. "Just throw him down! We don't need more kids with powers. They are only harder to control!" Creek dodged a statue thrown off the cliff, almost yelling in anger as they missed the chance to grab it by an inch and biting their lip as they saw the shocked eyes of the statue of Mysterion falling down and shattering on the ground, guaranteeing the death of the vigilante. 

"Sorry, buddy." Apologized Creek as they continued to climb. They knew Kenny would come back, he always did, so he had no time for grieving if there was a chance they would throw one of their not so immortal friends off that fucking cliff. They peeked over the cliff, really glad that the gorgons just looked at their friends, cringing as they saw everyone of them turned to a statue, some of them looking shocked and scared to the core like Timothy, whose statue was laying on the ground while everyone else was standing. Creek felt enraged at the sight, as quickly and quietly lifting themselves up as possible and hiding behind a larger rock. How were they supposed to do this? The gorgons were immortal, right? The sure wished they knew how Perseus did it in ancient greek. They made an attempt to bite their covered knuckle and shit their eyes as they thought, only opening them as they heard a strange sound next to them. 

They twitched, thinking for a moment the gorgons found them but face quickly brightening as they saw Mysterions ghost floating lowly next to him, also behind the rock. "Mysterion! I'm so glad you're here. Sorry for letting you die though..." Creek spoke as quietly as possible, the ghost simply shrugging and shaking their head, apparently not mad at the fusion. "Listen, I need your help, okay? We have to be careful because they can turn fusions to stone and no offense, but when I'm gone it's over, alright?" The ghost nodded, slightly peeking over the stone to look at the gorgons, eyes narrowing when two of the enslaved man grabbed Chaos and Timothy, ready to carry them over to the cliff. Creek followed Mysterions gaze and spat quietly: "Shit, we need to hurry up!" Creek growled, frustrated that they didn't know how to save their friends. They stood up and stomped on the ground, eyes widening slightly as the stone they were hiding behind rose into the air, leaving a gaping hole behind. Creeks jaw dropped slightly as the stone attempted to land again, arms reacting quickly as they attempted to shove the boulder and twitching surprised as the boulder flew in the direction it was shoved, knocking Euryale over in the process and crushing her under the giant rock, making it impossible for her to help and fight her sister.

Her wounds healed quickly but she was still not strong enough to free herself. Stheno turned around, eyes widening at the figure standing before her. "Who are you supposed to be?!" She snarled, Creek standing proudly before her, announcing: "I'm Creek, the fusion that will make sure, that you will never again terrorize this planet!" Stheno growled, taking a step back. "I didn't knew about another fusion. I thought it was just this one." Euryale's eyes widened, slowly realizing the conversation the twitchy blonde and the blue-hat had. They talked, actually TALKED about fusion but she just saw the opportunity to take the noirette and ignored everything the blonde talked about. She felt a wave of nausea hitting her as she realized that none of this would happen now if she just listened a little closer and made sure both of them disappeared forever. If she just listened and wasn't blinded by the chance they got, they would have won. 

This fusion would have never appeared and they would have won. Euryle tried to free herself, quickly calling for the enslaved men to free her, who moved towards the boulder while Stheno took a step forward, ready to fight the fusion. "When my sister is freed we will turn you to stone and everything is over. You are aware of this, right?" Creeks eyes wandered to the builder Euryale was trapped under and smiled slightly as they saw the ghost of Mysterion appearing and diving through every body, chilling and confusing the men and preventing them from freeing the other gorgon. Creek stomped again, heaving a part of the rocky earth into the air and kicking it towards Stheno who gasped surprised and quickly jumped aside, landing rather roughly on the ground, leaving Creek enough time to save Timothy and Chaos from falling into the cliff and bringing them back to safety with the other guys.

"Don't worry guys. We will save you." And then it hit Creek. They could earthbend, something Tweek was never able to do but somehow worked with Creek. And if they could bend earth, then maybe, just maybe, they could turn the gorgons to stone again. Creeks fingers of the lower hands clenched, feeling the earth beding to their will while the upper hands tried to guide the earth towards Stheno who was standing up again, snakes hissing angrily as she recovered from her attack, her wounds quickly vanishing from her olive-toned skin. However, she stopped as she realized that she couldn't move forward, looking down at herself and screaming at surprisingly smooth earth, slowly creeping up her feet and legs, covering them in a thick layer of stone.

"What are you doing?!" Screeched Stheno as she tried to wiggle out of the hardening stone, to no avail. Creeks eyes were closed, their grin smug as they answered: "I'm turning you back to stone. And I will make sure that no one will ever find you. But just in case, better strike a good pose so you won't look like an idiot if you ARE actually found." Sthenos eyes widened, realizing that she couldn't escape and growling as she explained: "This isn't over, fusion, trust me. You really think we will stay as statues? The guy who freed us will free us again and next time, we will make sure YOU are the first statue!"

"Oh no, I'm already shaking." Answered Creek as they flipped the gorgon with all four hands off before continuing to turn her to stone. Once that was finished they turned to Euryle, bending the boulder on her and wrapping it around her, turning her into a statue too. Creek exhaled in relief, not believing that they won, the ghost of Mysterion floating towards them as the men stopped moving.

"We did it, buddy." Mysterion nodded and looked at the statue of Stheno, walking towards it and pointing at a little amulet around her neck which didn't get turned to stone. Creek frowned. taking it from the gorgon and inspecting it closer, before dropping it and stepping in it full-force, the jewel inside the amulet shattering on the ground, sparks emitting from their boot, while the statues of the gorgons got somehow smoothe, like they were not just gorgons inside of a layer of stone but actual statues again and the men vanished from the place, presumambly because they got warped back home and everyone except them will forget everything happened, just like with the lizard.

Creek took both statues and carried them towards the cliff, looking down and then saying: "I warned. I will make sure you won't come back again." Before they pushed the statues off, waiting and watching until they saw the forms shattering on the ground, smiling satisfied. The adrenaline left their body and they fell to their kneed, murmuring to themselves and separating again, revaling Tweek and Craig hugging each other and sighing in relief. "Is everyone alright!?" Everyone got back to normal the moment the gorgons magic was over and so was slowly adjusting to everything again as Jyle suddenly appeared, looking around frantically and stressed. "We are now fine, Jyle. Don't worry." answered Toolshed, breathing out a shaky sigh while he watched Mysterion slowly coming back to life.

Jyle sighed in relief and fell to their knees, also seperating and revealing quite an exhausted Jimmy and Kyle. "You guys actually did it." Said Kyle breathless as he tried to stand up, still feeling a bit shaky. "We were lucky this worked." Managed Tweek to work out, the pair supporting each other to stand up. "Let's go home. The sooner we leave this place the better." said Craig, everyone agreeing quickly and making their way to leave the forest, satisfied with beating the second wave of real monsters and knowing they had to prepare, for it was only a matter of time before a third real monster would appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone got any wishes for the next potential fusion, so I can plan ahead?


	14. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually need to warn you about violence and death in this chapter. So be warned! I really wanted to try myself on something more violent, I'm sorry if it is dumb and you don't like it but I'm actually rather proud of it so I, of course, hope you like it. ^^ I actually had a pretty clear picture about everything in my head and I really hope you can imagine it at least a little bit like I did. Just keep in mind that this happened before the christmas one-shot. Enjoy! ^^

"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN ALREADY?!" Yelled Mysterion, flailing useless in the air while Creek held the end of his cape and held him mid-air., laughing like crazy. "I can't help it, you look so funny when you're helpless!" The fusion erupted once again into laughter while Mysterion simply groaned in frustration and stopped moving, pouting at the fact that the fusion won't let him down. Timmy nodded, seeming satisfied with the fusion and explained: "You certainly are very strong, Creek.

All the tests worked smoothly and I just need to work through the results to make some comparisons to Jyle." 

Creek raised an eyebrow, finally dropping the purple vigilante and crossing the lower arms over their chest. "Jyle? Who is that?" Stans jaw dropped slightly, quickly realising the problem and concluding: "Oh right! You don't know each other!" Creek bared their teeth, a cocky expression on their face as they answered: "Damn right I don't! Who is this Jyle?" Timmy was just about to answer, when everyone froze at the sound of the voice of a familiar fusion.

"Sorry I'm late! There were some complications and-" Jyle stopped mid-sentence, eyes narrowing at the tall figure in the base. "Who is that supposed to be?!" Asked the rusthead, sounding surprisingly angry. Creek used their first set of arms to lay them on their hips, answering snippily: "I'm Creek! You know, the fusion of Tweek and Craig, made of love, the embodiment of gay, but you know, nothing too special. And what are you supposed to be, four-eyes?" Jyles left green-eye twitched at the nickname and they used their super-speed to skip the last steps and stop right in front of Creek, staring them straight in the turquoise eyes, all four of their own eyes practically gleaming with poison. 

"You think you're very special, don't you? Because you consist of..." Jyle bit their lip, unable to insult Tweek as spazz or Craig as asshole since they were actually good friends with both of them. Creek cocked his brow, smirking at the rusthead in triumph. "Yeah?" drawled they and Jyle clenched their fists, resisting the urge to punch the blue-hat in the face. "Who do you think you are? There is nothing special about you! We are both fusions and as far as I know, I was the first! So I'm more experienced than you!" snarled Jyle, baring their braced teeth and growling dangerously at the other fusion, the Freedom Pals unable to do anything but watch in horror as their fusions continued to insult each other. Creek casted a glance towards the kids before he laughed again.

"Your the fusion of Kyle and Jimmy, aren't you? Well, no wonder you got the way you are." Jyle continued to growl, anger only increasing at the cocky tone of the other fusion. "What is that supposed to mean?" They asked in a low voice, ready to jump at Creek at any given moment, who simply shrugged and answered innocently. "You know, you are just you. Your hair is all over the place, your stupid brown eyes are never locking on to something, I guess the only part you got lucky about is that you are not disabled." A loud swooshing sound filled the room and the Freedom Pals blinkd as both fusions were suddenly gone, the only door to the exit opened with a loud noise coming from outside. 

"This isn't going to end well!" Yelled Mysterion as he dashed after Jyle, who presumambly grabbed Creek and used his super-speed to drag them outside. Timmy yelled his name as he used his powers to teleport outside, being the first to see the two fusions on the street, Creek lying on the ground and Jyle on top of him trying to punch him but failing since Creek had stronger arms and used his other two arms to push the rusthead a few feet away from them. Jyle yelped but managed to flip in the air and land on their feet while Creek stood up from the ground and snarled: "And this is why four arms are superior to four eyes." Jyle growled and yelled at the fusion: "I WILL SHOVE SUPERIOR SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU WILL HAVE A FIFTH ARM COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" 

No second later Creek fell backwards as Jyle was suddenly right in their face... with their fist. Creek reacted fast and caught their body with the lower arms, flipping backwards and landing back on their feet, continuing with jumping forward and ramming their knee in Jyles stomach, whose jaw dropped, eyes widening as they dropped to their knees, holding their stomach in pain. Creek grinned, shortly afterwards hissing in pain as Jyle moved quickly on their hands and kicked the other fusion against the shin, before they jumped right back up and raced in circles around Creek, who could only feel the wind, looking around for the rusthead. Timmys eyes widened, preparing to create a shield around Creek since he didn't want any fusion hurt but stopped as he felt a rather hard swipe against his cheek, swearing he saw the infuriated eyes of Jyle for not even a second right in front of him. Jyle had completely lost their temper and they were apparently ready to mess with anyone trying to interrupt them. 

Timmy touched his cheek, wincing slightly as he felt a small but clear cut and frowning at the sight before him, Mysterion finally appearing next to him, along with the other Freedom Pals. "Doc, what's going on?" Mysterion's eyes narrowed slightly at the cut on Timmys cheek but didn't push the matter, other things in greater need of their attention. "Jyle lost their temper and Creek is apparently also ready to bash Jyle's skull in. It's better if we don't interfere. This is highly dangerous since we don't know how strong fusions really are, especially if they are acting like this." The Freedom Pals watched as the cyclon around Creek became too strong for him to stay grounded as he literally started to levitate off the ground, slowly but steady and the wind around them becoming even stronger as Jyle continued to run even faster.

Creek yelled in anger and suddenly landed on the ground with a loud crashing sound as they broke through the concrete and left two prints of their boots which were actually covered in stone to make them heavy enough for Creek to not fly off in Jyle‘s cyclone. Creek grabbed inside the cyclon, grabbing Jyles arm who gasped in surprise as their arm was grabbed by all four hands of Creek and spun around super-Mario-64-style, before they let them go and sent them flying through a window, loud and violent crashing ringing through the air and causing everyone to cringe.

Creek stomped on the ground, causing a giant Part of the concrete to fly out of the street and into the air, before they pushed the rock towards the shattered window, only to break apart into many little rocks as a laser crashed into it. Jyle was crouching in the window, holding their side in pain while one of the brown eyes was forced closed due to a glass shard which was stuck inside and forcefully pulled out, blood now preventing the eye from opening it, making it actually useless. They practically fell out the window on the walkway but quickly stood up , holding their side in pain due to a rather big glass shard sticking out of it. "So, are you really that proud of yourself?" Panted Jyle, slowly walking closer, one leg kind of breaking away at the pressure, the blood in the brown eye flowing down and forcing the green eye closed as well. 

Creek raised their hands: "You were the one who attacked me!" Jyle suddenly stopped, looking at the other fusion with a blank expression and shaking their head slightly: "You really don't get it, do you? I don't care if you think you are the better fusion, maybe you even are, but I DO care when you try to lessen the worth of any other person around yourself." They reached up their face and looked at their gloved hand, seeing the blood and shaking their hand again, clenching said hand to a fist. "You blinded me. Proud of yourself?" 

"Very." Responded Creek with narrowed eyes, not missing the cringe of Jyle. "Suits you much better. Maybe should have aimed for your mouth though, so you can never tell any jokes again. Because, just like Jimmy's jokes, you can only pity-laugh at them so no one hurt's your feelings." The other brown eye of Jyle twitched violently, pupils shrinking to the size of pinpoints as two lasers shot out of the remaining eyes, taking Creek completely by surprise as they yelled in pain and flew back against the wall of a house, not even giving the time to react properly as they felt a punch to the face again and were thrown on the street with the stomach to the ground, groaning in pain as their brain tried to catch up with everything that happened in the last two seconds. 

They tried to stand up but a heavy weight forced on top of them stopped them from doing so. "Wh-what are you doing?" Panted Creek as Jyle removed their hat and gripped their hair to force their head up. "Oh, I'm VERY funny." Drawled Jyle, inching closer to Creeks ear, saying: "You could say I'm very humerous. Want me to break yours?" Jyle was sitting on their arms and even wriggling couldn't free them, Creek for once being silent, kind of scared about what was going to happen. As Jyle was right next to their ear Creek actually felt a shudder running down their spine as the rusthead sung quietly

: "It's a brand new day, and the sun is high, all the angels sing, BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Creek yelped as Jyle forced their head down, slamming them against the concrete and causing it to crack slighty. Creek spat on the ground, seeing a little bit of blood before they were slammed down on the concrete again, only hearing Jyles voice: "I'M A VERY FUNNY GUY IF I'M ABLE TO HIT AND LAUGH AT YOU!" They heard the cracking of actual bones and concrete but the rusthead only stopped, when Creek vanished in a cloud of smoke and the only ones below them were now Tweek and Craig, both unconscious but besides that without any injuries. 

Jyles hands failed the fusion as they began to spazz uncontrollably, the rusthead rolling to the side, vomiting up blood as the shard in their side seemed to have cut their stomach or lungs. Jyle twitched on the ground, making useless gurgling sounds as they tried to talk but the blood just kept on coming and blocking their air-way. They had trouble to breathe due to the blood they vomited up, barely getting time to catch their breath, while their pierced eye finally began to ache, the twitching and gurgling slowly coming to a halt as Jyles remaining two eyes turned inward, mouth staying agape as their head hit the concrete of the street, every movement leaving the fusion, only for the body to vanish in a cloud of smoke a few seconds later, only leaving Jimmy and Kyle, unconscious but unhurt, lying on the floor.

"Quick! Get them inside! Toolshed! We need your special medicine!" Ordered Timmy, all the time cringing and cursing himself for not stepping in on the whole ordeal, Stan hurrying to the lying bodies, checking everything and shaking his head. "They are fine, Doc. Just unconscious. Not a single cut or bruise." Timmy's brows knitted. This kind of proofed that no injury the fusion got would be transferred to any part. But still, this was an intense battle, the Doctor having no idea fusions could lose their passion like this. But maybe this was because of Kyle and Tweek, both tending to lose it in certain situations and causing Jyle and Creek to snap. This needed further research but as of know they needed to get Craig, Tweek, Kyle and Jimmy inside and somehow hide the destruction the fusions caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Jyle and Creek didn't get along at all at the beginning. It's really bad as you can see, because both of them had to realize that they had to chance at least tiny bits of their attitude but both of them not able to do that just yet. It will have some development, at least I hope it will have.


	15. Too early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, just wanted to thank everybody who read this stupid little story and especially thank everyone who left kudos and commented. The comments actually encourage me to write more, because I know people actually wanna read this shit. So thank you everyone! ^^ Oh yeah, this one-shot is short and super stupid but I wrote it anyway xD

Stan jolted awake at a loud thumping on his door, rolling out of bed and oofing as all the air left his lungs as he fell on the ground, quickly standing up and crouching down to look for any threat, confusion finally kicking in as he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "The fuck?" mumbled Stan, rubbing his eyes and yawning before standing up and walking to his room-door. The noirette couldn't imagine a threat on the floor, if they had bad intentions they would have just walked in his room and killed him or something and not knock on his door. But who was on his door in the middle of night? It was still pitch-black outside, the only source of light the moon shining in the sky and illuminating the night in an ominous light.

Stan put his hand on the handle, contemplating if he should really open the door. It could just be his dad who crashed against his door in a drunken stupor and he could just waste his time. But Stan was just too goddamn curious, so he opened the door, eyes widening at the sight before him. "STAN!" Yelled an enthusiastic and, more importantly, very loud voice at the same time as a face got very close to his own, causing the noirette to shriek and fall backwards, quickly crawling towards his bed but still keeping an eye on the figure in his doorway. He was tired and really confused and didn't recognize them at first, mainly because their outfit was different but now widened Stan's eyes in confusion and his brows knitted in slight anger. "CREEK?! What are you doing here?!" The fusion stepped inside and closed the door, looking around and smirking slighty. "Cool room." Stan shook his head slighty, casting a quick glance at his alarm clock and looking back at Creek. "Dude, it's ass o' clock in the morning! How are you here?!"

"I walked." Answered Creek deadpan and continued to look down at Stan who groaned and facepalmed himself. "You know exactly what I mean! It's too damn early for this bullshit!" Creek raised their higher arms, trying to calm the noirette down. "Geez, sorry, I was just messing with you. Don't know how I actually got to be... you know, me. I just kinda woke up in a bed, maybe Craig and Tweek had a sleepover or something?" Stan still eyes the fusion suspiciously, before sighing and saying: "I think I asked the wrong question. WHY the fuck are you here?" Creek rolled with their eyes, kneeling down in front of Stan and whispering. 

"This is actually really important." Stan's eyebrows raised, ready to listen to the fusion as they lifted two things in their lower arms. "What do you think would look better. The fedora or the tophat." Stan blinked, thinking for a moment he just imagined those words. "Excuse me?" He worked out, staring at the fusion in bewilderment as theý glanced at the headwear in their hands.  
"I was thinking about the tophat but I think it won't be as useful in battle and I wanted to get a second opinion. You know, Craig and Tweek weren't really creative with... well, anything, so they didn't really give me anything to work with. But this won't stop ME from dressing properly!" Stan's jaw dropped open and closed again, eating the air like a fish, unable to do anything but stare, finally recognizing everything that put the noirette off at first. 

Creek didn't wear their head, the black and blonde mane just sticking up like spikes while at the same time running down smoothly their head. He had a little bald spot at the front, presumambly the spot where Jyle grabbed their hair and pulled them up, apparently ripping it out at the end. They also had a black eye and a pretty big, black and blue splotch on the forehead, most likely the spot where the Freedom Pals heard the skull of the fusion crack. They also had dried blood around the holes of their nose and the corners of their mouth, teeth surprisingly clean and undamaged from the whole assault not too long ago. 

Their nose looked kind of swollen but not too bad, like it broke but got already some time to heal. They looked pretty bad and the new red scarf around their neck and the sunglasses secured with their shirt didn't make a good distraction. "Jesus, are you all right? You look pretty bad." Creeks gaze hardened for a second, remembering the encounter, before they shook their head. "I'll be fine, let's not talk about this right now, okay? There are more important issues at hand." Stan blinked again before standing up and yelling: 

"DON'T COME AT FUCKING 3 AM IN MY ROOM TO ASK ME ABOUT TOPHATS AND FEDORAS!" Creek pouted and asked: "What about scarfes or capes?" Stan flailed with their arms, snarling angrily as he felt the rage inside of him building up, opening his eyes again and Creek stepping back as Stan's eyes glowed orange. "GET OUT!" Yelled Stan, voice sounding suddenly very deep and Creeks jaw dropped open, lacking the knowledge of what was going on. What were Stans powers anyway? Was it whatever was happening in front of them? 

"All right, you seem to be in a bad mood. I will just come back later! Or earlier... You know what I mean!" Creek skipped out of the noirettes room, slamming the door a bit too hard as it shattered and got ripped out of the frame, Creek staring at the door in their hand in shock, while they heard Stan go silent for a few seconds, also staring at the door and the fusion, before they yelled really loud, Creek using all the speed he could muster up to leave the scene as quickly as possible. They exhaled through their nose, kind of relieved to be gone before they walked down the street. They would just ask Butters. Maybe he was not so grumpy if woken a little early


	16. Shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! Let's hope everything will get better, alright? Here is a new little chapter for you. It's kind of like the last one just with WAY more angst and without Jyle. I'm also very tired so this chapter probably sucks, but please don't mind it too much. It's kind of important for the arc ^^
> 
> Also! Almost forgot! I plan on writing the next multi-parted ark and I want you to decide which one I should write. Of course I won't tell you what exactly happens, so instead I will write the main characters of the story. 
> 
> The first idea is about Jimmy and Timmy.  
> The second about Jimmy and Butters  
> The third about the Goth-Kids, which is more like an intermezzo, not relevant for the main-stories but also nice to read I think, because the Goths will always make little intermezzos and deepen the universe a bit 
> 
> All three arcs will be written, you just decide the order, so don't worry! I won't tell anything about possible fusions. ^^ However, enjoy!

And yet again was Kyle standing in front of Jimmys door, but instead of contemplating if he should knock or run away screaming he knocked without any hesitation, bouncing with his feet impatiently as his gaze roamed nervously around. He looked at his wrist, remembered with a groan that he had no watch and finally looked up when he heard the door open. "Oh, you're Kyle aren't you? Jimmy is in his room." This was Jimmy's dad.   
He weirded Kyle out, even though he didn't really know why. His hair was too straight, his shirt too neat and kitschy and his voice was too monotone. Kyle didn't know why but Jimmy's dad just pushed his buttons in the wrong way. That was the reason the redhead didn't stop for smalltalk and rushed up the stairs to Jimmy's door. He knocked and waited paitently for an answer, frowning increasing when he heard nothing. He turned the knob and cautiously opened the door, spotting the brunette immediatly on his bed, lying on his side with the face to the window and the back to Kyle. 

"Jimmy?"   
"Go away." Kyle bit his lip, not expecting such a negative reaction from Jimmy.  
"Do you feel bad because of the fight?" He could see the brunette shaking his head slightly, curling in on himself some more. Honestly, Kyle didn't feel too bad either. It's not like they did fight with Craig and Tweek, it was Jyle who fought Creek and both of them acted wrong and got their ass kicked, so Kyle didn't think about it too much. But he still wanted to make sure Jimmy was alright, that fight was pretty intense. Jimmy's voice sounded meek as he asked: "Wh-Why are you here, K-Kyle?" Kyle took his hat off and scratched his curls as he answered. "I wanted to go to Stan but I wanted to make sure that you are alright. Stan is waiting outside."

Jimmy finally turned around and Kyle's eyes widened at the bandage still around his head, wrapped the way so it would cover his right eye. "Jimmy, why is the bandage still wrapped around your head? Timmy said that you could take it off?" It was simply to make sure Jimmy's eye was alright, it wasn't even necessary to do it but everyone felt better this way. It was at this moment where Kyle noticed the puffy cheeks and tears in the eye of the brunette and Kyles jaw dropped, worry increasing a few levels at the sight.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Jimmy sobbed and started crying loudly, not showing any indication of stopping as he hid his face in his hands and almost screamed, Kyle taking a step towards him, only to find himself one second later outside of the house, Stan looking confusedly at him and Kyle blinkink, realizing what just happened as he turned around and knocked frantically on the door. "JIMMY! OPEN UP! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! JIMMY!" 

"GO AWAY!" Sobbed a voice on the other end and Kyle stopped, lowering his head, realization slowly hitting him. He knew what was wrong with Jimmy and it made Kyle's blood ran cold as he turned to Stan and shook his head, Stan also lowering his head and offering Kyle his hand, so they could walk back home. Kyle nodded as he took the noirettes hand, casting one last glance at Jimmy's house before he sniffled one time, fishing his phone out of his jacket and calling Timmy, explaining him the situation at hand, while Stan looked at Kyle, feeling a little bad for not stopping the fighting fusions and casting a sympathetic glance to Jimmy's door, wondering just what his problem was.   
\-------------------------------------------  
The moment he heard Kyle walk away with Stan he sprinted back into his room, quickly locking his door to prevent his parents from intruding and waddling to his mirror, looking at his tear-stained face and biting his lip with braced teeth. He slowly wriggled his right hand out of his crutch and undid the bandage with a shaking hand. As he saw his whole face again he felt himself tearing up yet again. His skin was absolutely fine , no indication of any attack or injurie, but his eye... It was milky and barely moved to Jimmy's command, the brunette unable to see anything with it, the glass shard which stuck in Jyles brown eye affecting now Jimmy's eye.

Jimmy cried out as he fell to the ground, sobbing as he hid his face in his hands again. The word's of Jyle echoed in his mind, clear as day like he was actually there as they said them. "You blinded me, proud of yourself?" And Creeks answer, of Creek, the fusion responsible for this, made Jimmy's blood boil, fueling him with an unbridled rage. "Very, Suits you much better. Maybe should have aimed for your mouth though, so you can never tell any jokes again. Because, just like Jimmy's jokes, you can only pity-laugh at them so no one hurt's your feelings."Jimmy opened his eyes, which were flaring with intensity as he stood up again and looked at the mirror, screaming in anger and despair as he shattered it with his crutch, still looking at himself in the shards on the floor. "I h-hate you Creek. And I hate you J-Jyle."


End file.
